Missed SwanQueen Moments S2
by SwanQueenUK
Summary: A collection of sexy SwanQueen one shots all starting with a single line of dialogue from OUAT. This fic will contain one chapter for most episodes of Season 2, attempting to show how many opportunities were missed on the show to make SwanQueen canon. Rated M for a reason folks! Updated regularly.
1. 02-01 - Broken

A/N: I'm back to continue this little project. Each chapter of this fic will be an additional SwanQueen scene from Season 2 starting from a single line of dialogue from the show. 90% of these chapters will be smutty! Each chapter is standalone.

Now, due to Emma's little stumble in episode 1, the early episodes are severely lacking SwanQueen scenes. Therefore, I've had to skip eps 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8! Sad times I know but there was no way around it.

Anyway, enough rambling. On with the SwanQueen goodness (no sex because it just didn't fit the episode!).

* * *

"That's Jefferson's hat," Emma said, her eyes wide as Regina held the item in her hands.

"How do you know Jefferson?" Regina asked after a long pause, placing the hat back on the table.

"He, um, he kinda drugged me a few weeks back. Kidnapped Mary Margaret too. He wanted me to make him a new hat. Apparently as the saviour I have magic or something," Emma said distractedly, trying to wrap her head around the fact that the stories the man had told her that night were all true.

"Did you succeed?" Regina asked, curious.

"Succeed?" Emma frowned.

"Did you make the hat work?" Regina clarified.

"Of course not," Emma snorted. "I don't have magic."

Regina looked away quickly, suddenly becoming very interested in the lining of the hat's leather box.

"What?" Emma pushed, sensing a change in the brunette's demeanour.

"Nothing," Regina replied tersely.

"No, what's up?" Emma asked. "Something I said just made you worry. What was it?"

"Nothing," Regina repeated.

"Remember my super power?" Emma asked, arms folded. "I can tell when people are lying."

Regina sighed and sat back down in her chair. Looking up at the blonde, she wondered how much to give away. Only hours earlier Emma had saved her from the town mob. Then she and her imbecile parents had scared off the wraith, temporarily at least. And now they were getting ready to banish the evil creature once and for all. Perhaps Emma deserved to learn the truth.

"You do have magic," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, her eyes wide.

"You're powerful Emma," Regina said. "I sensed it as soon as I saw you outside my house today. It's always been inside you but now magic is here, it's palpable. Can't you feel it?"

Emma stared at the brunette for a moment before letting out a bark of laughter. "I'm not magical. I'm not special. I broke the curse because of my love for Henry, not because I have magic. Snow and Charming aren't magical so how can I be?"

"It's not genetic," Regina sighed. "But it is because of them. You're the product of true love. That's the most powerful form of magic there is."

"So I'm a witch?" Emma asked, laughing again.

"I always preferred sorceress. Witch has too many negative connotations," Regina shrugged.

"But you can't use magic here?" Emma asked.

"Not yet," Regina said. "It's different. It will take some time to get used to. But I can feel your magic, and Gold's, and even Blue's. My senses are heightened now. I can read people easier, tell what they want, anticipate their every move."

"You didn't anticipate Whale lunging at you earlier," Emma pointed out.

"Nor did I anticipate you jumping in to save me," Regina retorted.

"I told you, Henry wanted me to. And I wasn't going to stand back and watch you get ripped limb from limb."

"Why not?" Regina asked. "After everything I've done to you over the past few months, I'd think that was the least I deserve."

Emma moved around the desk and leaned back against it, facing Regina, before she spoke again. "I'm not going to pretend we haven't had our differences," Emma nodded slowly. "But I know now you only did what you did to protect Henry. We were both doing what we thought was best for our son."

"And in doing so, I caused him so much pain," Regina said, her eyes glistening.

"Hey, hey, it's not all on you," Emma said, reaching out to cover Regina's clasped hands with her own. "We both went at each other. We both put Henry in the middle. It's not all your fault Regina. I mean, if you'd told me the truth about the curse and everything on day one, do you really think I would have believed you? I would have jumped into my bug and driven back to Boston, abandoning Henry all over again."

"I'm glad you didn't," Regina murmured, staring at the hand covering her own.

"How so?" Emma asked.

"Henry's so much happier since you came here," Regina admitted. "He'd lost his spark in the months before he ran off to find you. Your presence, Operation Cobra, it brought the life back to my son."

"But because I stayed, Henry ended up nearly dying," Emma pointed out.

"How was that your fault?" Regina asked, raising tear filled eyes to reach the blonde's. "I was the one who made that poisoned apple turnover. I was the one who would do anything to stop the curse being broken even if it meant effectively killing my son's mother."

"But I was the one who refused to believe Henry. I was the one who told him he was crazy. I forced him to eat that turnover through my own denial. He tried so hard to get me to believe and I didn't. I couldn't."

Tears were flowing down both women's cheeks now as they remembered the tortuous hours when Henry lay lifeless in the hospital bed. Hesitating for a moment, Regina stood up and moved to embrace Emma, both women needing the contact more than they knew. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, holding her close as the tears continued to fall.

"We're both to blame," Regina murmured. "But what matters now is Henry is fine. He's alive, he's safe, and he's happy." Her hand slowly moved up and down Emma's leather-clad back as she spoke.

"But you're not," Emma sniffed, her own hands pressed against the small of Regina's back.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked as she pulled away from Emma but stayed standing in front of the blonde.

"You're not safe," Emma said.

Regina frowned for a moment before she remembered why the two women had been in her office in the first place. "The wraith," she breathed.

Emma nodded. "We can beat this, Regina," she assured. "I made a promise to Henry that I would keep you safe. I might not know how to use my magic but if you say I have it, I'm sure I can figure it out."

"Henry really asked you to protect me?" Regina asked.

"Of course," Emma said, reaching out and placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "He loves you Regina and he doesn't want anything bad to happen to you. And I'm not going to let it."

"Thank you," Regina said, giving Emma a watery smile before she moved forward and enveloped Emma in another hug. As she did so, her lips brushed lightly across a pale cheek.

Emma's skin burned at the contact, her heart beating faster as she pulled Regina closer to her.

The door banged open and the two women broke apart immediately.

"Torches, for when it comes back," Charming announced, unaware that he had interrupted an intimate moment. Emma looked anywhere but at Regina, her cheeks flaming red as she tried to calm her mind. Regina on the other hand had had years of political practice and managed to school her face into a look of interest as Snow and Charming walked towards them holding brooms.

Brooms? How on earth were they going to defeat the wraith with brooms?


	2. 02-09 - Queen of Hearts

A/N: So let's skip over the seven episodes where Emma and Regina aren't living in the same land and continue on from Episode 9 when Emma and Snow return!

Oh and remember when I rated this piece M? This is why! Not suitable for work peeps!

* * *

"Er your mum, she's, she's a piece of work, you know," Emma said, holding Henry closer against her side.

"Indeed I do," Regina nodded, putting her hands in her coat pocket. Taking a deep breath, she raised her head to the woman she had almost killed, again, and said "Welcome back."

"Glad to be back," Emma grinned. "The Enchanted Forest is not for me!"

"What's it like? Did you sword fight? Did you seen any ogres? What did you eat?" Henry asked in quick succession, his arms still wrapped around his mum's waist.

"Henry," Regina said gently. "How about we let Emma go to the loft and get changed and then she can come over to ours later and tell us all about it? I'm sure she'd dying for a shower and a new change of clothes."

"Is that your way of saying I smell Madam Mayor?" Emma joked. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she assured as Regina blushed.

"Well now you mention it," Henry said, moving away teasingly.

"Shut it kid," Emma said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and setting off after her mother and Ruby.

Regina hesitated for a moment and glanced back at the well. She half expected to see Cora emerge from it. But all was peaceful, with no evidence of the powerful magic used just minutes before. She gave the stone structure one last look before following her son and his other mother.

"So do you want to come over at 7pm?" Regina asked as they reached the edge of the wood and Henry and Emma turned to walk in the opposite direction to Mifflin Street.

Emma paused and turned around, Henry still beside her.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," the blonde began, glancing to her son and back at Regina.

"Look," Regina sighed, folding her arms. "I know I have a lot to apologise for. I know I've done some terrible things. But I'm trying. Henry will tell you how hard I've tried not to use magic whilst you were gone. I only did so just now because I had to save your life. And Snow White's. Isn't that proof that I've changed? Please, just for dinner. Henry can still stay at the loft if you wish."

Emma hesitated. "OK," she nodded. "We'll come over for dinner."

Regina smiled. "Thank you," she said with a slight nod of her head. Turning on her heel, she walked quickly to her Mercedes and climbed in. Emma watched her go, wondering what she had got herself into.

* * *

"You're going where?" Snow asked incredulously as she looked at her daughter.

"Regina's," Emma repeated.

"Why?" Snow frowned, Charming wearing a matching expression stood right beside his wife.

"Because she invited me and Henry over and because she saved our lives today. She deserves a second chance. She's trying to change."

Snow and Charming looked sceptical but said nothing else as they watched their daughter fix her hair in the mirror beside the door and check her make-up once more.

"Ready kid?" the blonde called up the stairs.

The thundering of feet told the three adults that Henry was on his way downstairs.

"Be careful," Snow said, reaching out to pat Emma's shoulder.

"She's not going to hurt me," Emma sighed as she opened the door and stood back to allow Henry to walk through first.

"Ok," Charming nodded. "But call us if you need anything."

Emma said nothing and closed the door behind her.

"Was I that annoying when you found me?" she asked Henry as the two of them fell into step once they reached the sidewalk.

"Well you were pretty difficult to convince about the curse but apart from that you were ok. You gave me more junk food than Mom ever allowed."

"So I bought your love with hamburgers?" Emma joked.

"Pretty much," Henry shrugged. "But it's different with you and your parents. I mean, you're the same age. It's not like you need a mum and dad now."

"You didn't need me," Emma said. "You had Regina."

"She's the Evil Queen," Henry argued.

Emma stopped in street and grabbed Henry's arm, pulling her son to face her before speaking.

"She's your mother," Emma said firmly. "She raised you. She gave you the life I never could. Whatever she's done in the past, she's been a wonderful mother to you. Sure she's made some mistakes. But she's human, it's natural. I don't want to hear you say anything bad about Regina because I owe her a lot, ok?"

Henry looked curiously at his blonde mother before nodding mutely and the two of them recommenced their walk.

* * *

"Henry!" Regina said with a wide smile as she opened the door to the grand mansion a few minutes later.

After a moment's hesitation, Henry moved forward and hugged his mother. Regina's eyes sparkled with unshed tears at the gesture and Emma stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching the tender embrace.

"I've bought you some new comics," the brunette said as they broke apart. "They're on your bed. Why don't you run up and get them whilst Miss Swan and I finish preparing dinner?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically and darted past Regina and up the stairs.

"Come on in," Regina smiled at Emma, stepping away from the doorway and allowing the blonde to enter properly before shutting the door. "I made lasagne, I hope that's ok," she continued.

"Sounds great," Emma grinned. "I don't really care so long as I don't have to hunt the cow first."

Regina laughed and led the way into the kitchen. "No, this cow was nicely packaged up in the store. Would you mind finishing off the salad whilst I check the lasagne?"

"Sure," Emma nodded, moving over to the pile of freshly washed greens which she began to tear up and place in the bowl beside them.

"So what did I miss?" Emma asked after a moment.

"Nothing much," Regina shrugged. "Charming seems to have appointed himself the King of Storybrooke, and Sheriff to boot. People lose their memories if they cross the town line. Most family members have been reunited. And every time I walk down the street people either glare at me or run in the other direction."

"What did you expect?" Emma asked, chopping a cucumber and adding that to the bowl.

"Well I didn't expect you to break the curse," Regina said as she turned around with a steaming lasagne held in gloved hands.

"Touché," Emma chuckled, following Regina through to the dining room with the salad. "This looks amazing, Regina," Emma said as she saw the carefully laid table with expensive china and cut crystal glasses, topped off by a generous floral centre piece.

"It's a special occasion," Regina shrugged. "I have my son back."

"And you saved Snow White," Emma pointed out, placing her bowl beside the hot pasta dish.

"Hell must have frozen over," the brunette remarked.

Emma laughed. "Well after the past week, I'll believe just about anything."

"Wine?" Regina asked, walking over to a well stocked liqueur cabinet in the corner.

"Please," Emma nodded, just as Henry entered the room.

"Is it ready?" he asked, sniffing the air eagerly.

"Yes, go and wash your hands and get yourself a drink," Regina said, handing over a glass of red wine to Emma.

Henry sprinted from the room and Emma frowned. "Has he not been fed since I left?" she asked.

"How would I know?" Regina asked, pulling out a chair and gesturing for Emma to sit in it. "Your father would barely let me near him. And I can't imagine Prince Charming is much use in the kitchen."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm back then," Emma said, reaching out to snag a piece of yellow pepper as she waited for Henry to return.

"You cook?" Regina asked, slightly surprised.

"Why does everyone ask that in the same tone?" Emma frowned. "I love cooking. It's the only thing I've ever been good at. I could never afford to eat out much so I put time into learning to create nice meals at home. I find it relaxing and infinitely satisfying when a pile of random ingredients come together to create something amazing."

Regina smiled as she listened to the blonde. She had never considered the blonde a homely type but perhaps there was more to the stubborn Sheriff than met the eye. "I guess you'll have to cook for me some time then," Regina said.

"I'd like that," Emma said softly, looking at Regina over the rim of her wine glass.

"I'm starving," Henry exclaimed as he reappeared.

"We were just discussing that," Emma said, smiling at her son as he sat down opposite her. "Did your new found grandpa feed you at all while I was gone?"

"We mostly ate at Granny's," Henry admitted, his eyes wide as he watched Regina heap lasagne on his plate from her seat at the head of the table.

* * *

"And then she tried to rip out my heart but something blasted her backwards. The portal was still open so Mary Margaret and I ran towards it, held hands and jumped. A few seconds later and we were climbing up out of the well," Emma finished.

"Wow!" Henry said as his mother concluded her account of the Enchanted Forest adventure. "So you can do magic?" he asked.

"No," Emma frowned. "Why would you say that?"

"Because Cora couldn't kill you," Henry reminded her. "She couldn't take your heart because you did magic to protect it."

Emma looked even more confused before glancing at Regina who was studiously avoiding her eyes.

"Um, I dunno kid," Emma said after a pause. "I mean, I didn't even believe in magic until recently. I think it's going to take a while for me to get my head around everything."

"Did you sword fight?" Henry asked, moving on from the subject unphased.

"I didn't have much of a choice after the ogre crushed my gun did I?" Emma reminded him.

"Grandpa's been teaching me," Henry said casually.

"What?" asked both his mothers in unison.

"Relax Moms, they're made of wood," Henry laughed as he saw the identical, worried expression on the two women's faces.

"Regardless," Regina huffed. "It is hardly his place to teach you such skills."

"I'll talk to him," Emma said, laying a reassuring hand on Regina's outstretched forearm as she spoke.

The brunette flinched at the contact and jumped to her feet. "Henry, help me clear the table please," she instructed, before gathering a few plates and leaving the room.

Henry grumbled something under his breath but stood too and followed Regina. After a moment's hesitation, Emma shook the thoughts from her head and took the remaining dishes to join the little family in the kitchen.

"Henry, do you want to stay here tonight?" Emma asked as she entered the room.

The young boy looked between his two mothers, a frown on his face. He was clearly torn, unwilling to choose between Emma and Regina but knowing he needed to.

"You don't have to decide right now," Regina said as she waited for the sink to fill with warm, soapy water. "Why don't you go upstairs and read one of your comics and Emma and I will have a chat."

Henry nodded, dropped the tea towel onto the counter and headed upstairs.

"He doesn't want to choose," Regina remarked unnecessarily as she began to wash up.

"He shouldn't have to," Emma said, walking up to replace Henry and picking up the discarded tea towel.

"He should be with you tonight," Regina offered. "You've just got home. I think he wants to be near you."

"I want to be near him too," Emma said softly.

"Then it's settled," Regina said.

"And tomorrow?" Emma asked. "What do we do then?"

"I want to be in his life as much as possible," Regina said firmly.

"I want that too," Emma replied.

"Really?" Regina asked, pausing her scrubbing to stare at the blonde.

"Yes," Emma nodded. "I said this to Henry earlier but I don't think I've ever told you. I owe you a lot Regina. You were a wonderful mother to my son when I couldn't take care of him. I will never be able to thank you enough for looking after him and raising him so well. I always wanted to think I gave Henry away in order to give him his best chance. And now that I've seen where he ended up, I know I made the right decision."

Regina's eyes shone with tears again. "Thank you," she whispered. "No one's ever told me I'm a good mother before."

"You're a wonderful mother," Emma insisted. "Despite the appalling role model you had growing up." Regina visibly stiffened. Emma noticed and placed a damp hand on the tense shoulder. "You're not Cora, Regina," Emma assured.

"Aren't I?" the brunette asked, turning to face Emma with tears now running down her face. "I made Henry think I didn't believe him. I told him he was crazy. I made him go to therapy. I lied to him every day of his life."

"I've lied to Henry too," Emma admitted. "That's what parents do. They lie to protect their children. Your mother, however, did everything for herself. You had Henry's best interests at heart. OK maybe you did the wrong thing once or twice, and there is the small matter of you being a former Evil Queen, but you love Henry. Your mother never loved you the way you do him."

At that, the brunette collapsed into Emma's arms, her body wracked with sobs as the dam finally broke. The blonde pulled the distraught woman closer to her and rubbed soothing circles up and down Regina's back.

They stayed like that for a long time. Emma murmured what she hoped were soothing things in Regina's ears as tears continued to flow down the older woman's cheek. At one point, Henry had appeared in the doorway to enquire about desert but when he saw his mothers locked in a peculiar embrace, he retreated back upstairs without a word.

Finally, Regina hiccuped and pulled away, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand before looking up into Emma's face.

"Sorry," she said hoarsely.

"No need to apologise," Emma shrugged with a small smile. "I got the feeling that was long overdue."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle before she turned to finish the washing up. Emma said nothing and continued her own tasks until the kitchen was clean once more.

"Nightcap?" Regina offered as she looked towards the blonde standing awkwardly by the fridge. The damp patch on the blonde's blouse where Regina's tears had soaked it earlier was still visible and the brunette flushed with embarrassment at the memory.

"What about Henry?" Emma asked.

Regina paused before answering. "You could both stay here tonight?" she suggested. "That way neither of us have to be apart from Henry and he doesn't have to choose. It's not a permanent solution but …" She trailed off.

"Sounds good," Emma said. "Shall I go and tell Henry?"

Regina smiled and nodded. "I'll meet you in the living room," she said, reaching for a second bottle of red wine.

* * *

"Verdict?" Regina asked as Emma closed the door quietly behind her fifteen minutes later.

"He's already climbed into his bed in pyjamas he is rapidly outgrowing," Emma replied, collapsing beside Regina on the two seater couch and gratefully receiving the glass of wine.

"Tired?" Regina asked as Emma took a sip and closed her eyes.

"Exhausted," Emma murmured.

"Too bad," Regina smirked. "I was going to start your magic lessons."

With that, Emma's eyes snapped open and her neck craned to look at Regina.

"My what?" the blonde asked incredulously.

"You have magic, Emma," Regina stated. "And since you're the reason our son is safe from Cora, I think it's only fair I repay you with lessons in how to use it."

"I, I don't have magic," Emma stuttered.

"You do," Regina said. "I can feel it."

"How?" Emma whispered.

"When you touched my arm in the town hall when the wraith was attacking us, the portal came to life. You did that. And earlier, in the dining room. You put your hand on my arm and I could feel your magic. Couldn't you?"

"I felt a tingling," Emma admitted. "But I thought it was something else."

"Like what?" Regina asked.

Emma blushed. Could she tell Regina what her body's reaction had felt like? Could she be honest with the brunette about how she felt? Could she tell the gorgeous woman next to her how her heart pounded in her chest every time their eyes met?

Emma took a deep breath. "Like something I haven't felt in a very long time."

Regina's breath hitched. Emma's voice was low, raspy and dripping with sex. The blonde's piercing green eyes hadn't left her own since the murmured confession had been spoken seconds before. The ball was well and truly in Regina's court.

"And what's that?" she asked eventually, needing Emma to confirm her suspicions before anything happened.

The blonde however, had clearly decided they had spoken enough for one day. Instead, she moved towards Regina and elegantly swung her right leg over Regina's lap, landing herself above the quivering brunette.

"Like all I wanted to do was this," Emma whispered as she lent down and finally brushed her lips against Regina's.

Time seemed to stand still as pale flesh moved slowly over painted lips. Suddenly, Regina's hands flew up to fist in blonde locks, pulling Emma more firmly against her. Emma moaned and laced her own hands behind Regina's neck, stroking the soft skin there with the tips of her fingers. Regina shuddered and opened her mouth to Emma's questing tongue, a groan escaping as the hot muscle touched her own.

Untangling one of her hands, Regina moved to grasp a handful of Emma's blouse as she pressed the blonde's chest against her own. Emma smirked as she felt hard nipples brush against her abdomen and nibbled lightly on the plump lip she had captured between her teeth. Regina gasped at the sensation and her fingernails scraped Emma's back.

When both women couldn't deny their need for oxygen, they broke apart. Breathing heavily, Emma rested her forehead against Regina's, playing with a loose tendril of hair as her mind processed what had just happened. Regina seemed to be doing the same, her hands drifting to rest on Emma's waist as she did so.

"Wow," Emma breathed at last.

"Indeed," Regina murmured, tilting her head to place a chaste kiss against the slightly swollen lips before her.

"Bed?" Emma asked. Regina nodded mutely, not trusting herself to speak lest she destroy the moment.

Emma climbed off Regina's lap and pulled the brunette to her feet. Kissing her soundly, the blonde led the way from the lounge and towards the stairs. At the top of the staircase, both women paused, looking at each other.

"Henry," they said at the same time.

"Let's just check on him," Regina suggested, leading the way towards their son's room.

Pushing the door open revealed a sleeping Henry. The events of the day must have worn him out as he had fallen asleep halfway through reading a comic which was now resting on his chest. Regina smiled lovingly as she moved into the room to turn off the dim reading light. Emma picked up the discarded comic and stacked it neatly on top of the others. Then both women placed a kiss, one after the other, on Henry's forehead before backing quietly out of the room.

Once the door to their son's bedroom had closed, the anticipation was palpable. Without a word, Regina took Emma's hand and led her back down the hallway towards the master bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, their mouths crashed together. Hands clawed at clothes, desperate to discard them and feel the smooth skin beneath. Regina tugged angrily at Emma's tight skinny jeans whilst Emma cursed the tiny buttons on Regina's blouse before giving up and ripping the fabric apart. Buttons skittered across the hard wood flooring but neither woman noticed as they fell back onto the large bed in a tangle of limbs.

When they were finally, gloriously, naked, Emma knelt above Regina and looked reverently down the tanned body beneath her. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes locked with Regina's. Staring back at her was a vulnerable, passionate, open and honest woman. Sides of Regina the blonde had never seen before. How wrong she had been about Henry's adoptive mother when she had arrived? How had she ever doubted this remarkable woman's ability to love? Regina loved deeper and more fiercely than anyone Emma knew.

Leaning back down, Emma kissed Regina thoroughly, her tongue stroking the roof of Regina's mouth teasingly before being chased back into Emma's own mouth by Regina's tongue. Their hands explored smooth skin, fingernails scratching lightly.

Unable to wait any longer, Emma rolled the two women onto their sides and reached down to pull the back of Regina's thigh, encouraging her to wrap it around Emma's waist. The brunette got the hint and groaned into the kiss as she felt Emma's hand reach down between their bodies and cup her dripping sex.

The blonde gasped herself as she felt the copious wetness coating her fingertips. Running a single digit around Regina's outer labia, Emma acquiesced when sharp teeth bit into her lip.

"Ok, ok, your majesty," she teased, sliding her finger up to flick over Regina's hardened bundle of nerves.

The brunette bucked into the touch, her body thrumming with want as Emma's fingers danced around her clit.

"Emma," she gasped as two fingers thrust suddenly inside her.

"Are you ok?" the blonde asked, worried she had hurt Regina.

"I'm better than ok," Regina breathed. "It feels so good."

Emma grinned and started to move her fingers, setting a steady rhythm in and out as Regina's juices coated them. As she pulled out, Emma made sure to curl her fingers, sliding over the spongy front of Regina's tight channel. The brunette cried out, throwing her head backwards and offering Emma the opportunity to latch onto her expose neck, sucking and licking her pulse point which thrummed under her tongue.

"I'm close," Regina panted, her fingernails digging further into Emma's back. Understanding what the brunette needed, Emma angled her hand so the heel of it was pressed against Regina's clit. Keeping up the relentless pace of her fingers, Emma pressed firmly against the sensitive bundle, moving her hand back and forth as she did so. A cry echoing through the room told Emma she was doing something right. Regina's back arched once more as her inner walls gripped the blonde's fingers so firmly Emma was forced to stop moving them. She kept the pressure on Regina's clit however until the brunette fell limply against her, panting hard.

Emma slowly pulled her fingers out, Regina whimpering slightly at the loss. Brown eyes darkened impossibly however when the blonde brought her sticky fingers to her own mouth, wrapping her lips around them and licking Regina's essence until they were clean.

"Delicious," Emma remarked.

"It tastes even better straight from the source," Regina commented with a wink.

Raising an eyebrow, Emma squealed as Regina flipped the blonde onto her back with surprising strength and immediately laid a trail of kisses down Emma's neck. Pausing to lave each tight nipple, Regina was too impatient to do much more as she headed further southwards. As the scent of Emma's sex hit her senses, Regina's mouth practically watered. She had always preferred oral sex with women than men. They tasted so much sweeter, tangier, sexier.

Passing over the neatly shaved mound, Regina wasted no time in swiping her tongue through drenched folds. Both women moaned at the sensation and Regina pushed Emma's thighs further apart as she settled between them and began to feast on Emma's sex.

It didn't take long before Emma's hands were fisted in dark locks, her hips canting upwards from the bed as Regina's tongue twirled and twisted around her clit. Two fingers were also buried deep inside her, teasingly nudging the spot Regina knew would make Emma scream if she applied enough pressure. As she felt Emma's hips rise up once more, Regina decided Emma had waited long enough. Curling her fingers and pressing deeper, Regina found Emma's sweet spot. The body above her vibrated for a moment before Regina's name was ripped from Emma's throat, her body spasming as the orgasm washed over her. Regina looked up from between the blonde's legs to watch the beautiful woman climax but kept her fingers trained on the magical spot inside. Finally, Emma pushed gently on Regina's wrist, letting the brunette know she needed to stop.

Regina gently slid her fingers free, cleaned them with her tongue and crawled up the bed to collapse beside her spent lover.

"If all our magic lessons are going to be like that, sign me up for life membership," Emma panted. The implication of the orgasm induced slur went unnoticed by both women as they lay tangled in each others arms.


	3. 02-10 - The Cricket Game

A/N: this episode gave me so many possibilities for added SwanQueen goodness. There were quite a few lines I could have used to lead to angry SQ sex but Snow and Charming were in most of the scenes and it didn't quite fit without a lengthy chapter which I didn't want to write. So I've gone for perhaps the simpler option, but I hope you guys like it. I prefer writing cute SQ sex anyway!

* * *

"Archie made a cake!"

 _What sort of line was that_? Emma scolded herself as she came to a halt at the bottom of the steps outside Granny's. Well, she was going to have to go with it now.

"You don't want to stay for a piece?" she offered as Regina turned around to face her, hands in the pockets of her black coat.

"I don't really eat cake," Regina remarked.

"I guessed," Emma replied, glancing up and down the slender figure before her.

"Then why did you ask me to stay for a slice?" Regina asked, frowning. This woman was completely illogical.

"Because I didn't want you to leave," Emma admitted, wrapping her woollen cardigan around her to keep out the worst of the autumnal wind.

"I think you're the only one," Regina sighed. "That wasn't exactly the warmest reception," she said, nodding to the still packed diner filled with celebrating Storybrooke residents. Her lasagne may have been eaten but that didn't mean she felt welcome.

"They need time," Emma said. "They'll forgive you eventually too."

"You've forgiven me?" Regina asked, eyebrow raised.

"You saved my life yesterday. And Mary Margaret's. Whatever you've done in the past, you did the right thing at the well. I'd say that deserves a second chance."

"I'm trying," Regina said. "I want to be worthy of Henry, of his love. I want to be the mother he deserves."

"You will be," Emma assured. "Just don't expect anything to change overnight. It's going to take time."

"I've never been particularly patient," Regina admitted.

Emma laughed. "Me neither."

Both women fell silent, looking at each other but not sure what to say. The whole conversation had been unnaturally cordial, a pleasant but almost disconcerting change from the months of arguments and confrontation.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then, Miss Swan," Regina said after a slight pause.

Emma watched the woman walk away from her, heels clipping the street as she stepped out of Granny's gate and turned towards her home. It was now or never.

"Want me to walk you back?" Emma called out.

Regina froze before turning slowly on the spot and looking at the blonde who had jogged out into the street and was now standing awkwardly by the blackboard promoting the welcome home party both women had just left.

"I'm capable of walking home by myself, Miss Swan, thank you," Regina said.

"I know you're capable," Emma said quickly, before Regina had the chance to turn away. "But I'm the Sheriff and it's my job to keep everyone in this town safe. Including you. I get the feeling you might be somewhat of a target now."

Regina hesitated before nodded her consent. Emma grinned and walked to catch up with the brunette before they fell into step, side by side.

The walk was quiet, neither woman particularly keen on small talk and neither able to think of a suitable subject to talk about that wouldn't result in an emotionally fraught conversation. Far too soon for Emma, the two women arrived at the black wrought iron gate at the end of Regina's path.

"Well, thank you, I guess," Regina said as she rested her hand on the latch.

"I'll walk you to your door," Emma insisted, placing her hand over Regina's and pushing the gate open.

Ignoring the strange sensation she had felt when Emma's skin had touched hers, Regina led the way up the path to the well lit porch. She didn't want to admit it to the blonde but Regina had made sure the house always had multiple lights on and was locked up tightly ever since the curse broke. She would have been foolish to think some townsfolk would not attempt revenge after what she had put them through.

Fishing in her small purse, Regina pulled out her key and slipped it into the lock. Turning to face the blonde, Regina noticed how awkward and nervous Emma seemed under the glare of the bright porch lights. Her face was pale and she looked a little thinner after her adventure in the Enchanted Forest. Clearly foraging didn't compare to the blonde's usual diet of bear claws and Granny's club sandwiches.

"Well, you've walked me to my door," Regina said unnecessarily. "I guess your Sheriff duty is done, unless it extends to tucking residents into bed," she added, lowering her voice slightly.

Emma stuttered, her cheeks blushing profusely at Regina's words. What was the brunette suggesting? Did that mean Regina wanted Emma to come inside? Was Emma not alone in her feelings for the Mayor? Taking a deep breath, Emma decided she had nothing to lose. She had fought ogres and witches and pirates during the last week. How could this possibly be scarier?

"I've never come across that particular law," she said after a moment. "But I'd be happy to oblige," she added, her eyes darkening.

Regina's breath hitched at the sudden change in the blonde's demeanour. Emma was looking at her with a hunger she had never seen before. The green of her eyes were almost eclipsed with round, black pupils and as the brunette watched, the tip of her tongue slipped out to moisten her lower lip. Regina's heart quickened.

Without breaking eye contact with the blonde before her, Regina twisted the key, allowing the door to pop open. Stepping over the threshold, she looked intently at Emma, silently inviting her inside.

Emma understood perfectly.

The blonde stepped inside the house and moved aside so Regina could close the door. The second it snapped shut, Regina gasped as she found herself pressed up against it, Emma's insistent mouth pressed to hers. She brought her hands up, tangling her fingers in the loose blonde locks and angling the kiss so she could slide her tongue easily into Emma's mouth. After the events of the past few weeks, neither woman wanted to think about what they were doing. It felt right, it felt good. It felt real.

The blonde growled as she felt Regina's tongue part her lips and ground her hips hard against the brunette. Fumbling the buckle of Regina's coat undone, Emma forced the heavy fabric from the narrow shoulders and threw it to the floor. Regina herself pulled Emma's cardigan away, tossing it in the vague direction her coat had disappeared.

Pushing herself off the door, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's back to catch the stumbling blonde and back the pair of them further into the house, towards the stairs and her bedroom. Emma however had other ideas and as soon as she had regained her balance, she spun Regina around and pinned her against a wall instead.

Regina's heart beat even faster at this new, exciting, dominant side of Emma and she relented, allowing the blonde to hold her wrists above her head with one hand as the other skated beneath her red silk blouse and reached up to palm her right breast. Groaning at the rough touch, Regina sagged against the wall, her wrists still firmly clasped in Emma's hand as the blonde began unbuttoning the blouse. When at last Emma released her wrists to allow her to remove her shirt, Regina took advantage of the freedom to pull the black jumper from Emma's own torso and quickly reached around to unclasp the simple black bra she found beneath.

Emma looked shocked but impressed as Regina leaned back against the wall, feasting her eyes on the small, pert breasts revealed to her.

"Continue," she smirked, dragging her own arms upwards until her wrists lay one over the other above her head.

Emma pressed her newly naked body against Regina's once more, her hand gripping both wrists, revelling in the fact that the brunette was willingly submitting to her. Their mouths melded seamlessly. Tongues exploring, teeth nipping, lips caressing. Emma's other hand was occupied undoing Regina's bra. Thanking whatever god was out there that it was a front clasp, the blonde pushed the cups aside and palmed an exposed breast. A hard nipple pressed against her hand before she took it between her fingers and pinched lightly.

Regina gasped and her head fell backwards, bumping against the wall as her body involuntarily arched into the aggressive touch. Emma pressed open mouthed kisses down the exposed neck, trailing them down Regina's prominent collarbone and then down her chest before she finally enveloped the neglected nipple. As her tongue ran over the tip, Regina's hands wriggled from Emma's grip and fisted once more in blonde hair, anchoring Emma's mouth more firmly against her chest.

Emma smirked into the soft breast but continued to lave the sensitive bud. Now with two hands free, Emma began to work on finding the zip in Regina's pencil skirt. Locating it on the right side, she tugged it down, still never breaking contact from the brunette's breast. The fabric pooled at Regina's feet and she stepped carefully out of it, kicking the skirt away. Emma's fingers then hooked into the top of Regina's pantyhose and she wrestled the material down slender legs. When she could no longer reach, Emma reluctantly broke away from the delectable flesh in front of her and knelt down to peel the pantyhose the rest of the way down.

Regina looked down at the sight before her with lustful eyes. Sheriff Swan, topless, in tight, dark jeans, kneeling before her. Her throat tightened.

Emma, in turn, was looking up the woman stood above her. Black lace panties were all that adorned the olive toned beauty, her flat stomach leading up to generous breasts, now free from the bra Regina had shrugged off. Tousled brown locks framed the stunning face, eyes dark and lips swollen.

Emma slowly got to her feet and moved to place a more gentle kiss against Regina's lips.

"You're stunning," she murmured as they broke apart.

"Thank you," Regina said, a soft smile on her face as she reached down and laced her fingers through Emma's. "Upstairs?"

The blonde nodded and followed Regina up to the master suite.

Once the door was closed, Regina walked slowly over to her bed and laid down in the middle, knees bent, waiting.

Emma took a deep breath and began to undo her belt buckle. Seconds later, she was unzipping her boots and pulling her jeans and socks off. Once she too was only in her panties, she walked over to the bed.

Regina smiled as she approached and lowered her knees. Emma grinned back and crawled up the bed until she was straddling the brunette. Their mouths gravitated back together as Emma slowly lowered herself onto Regina's body. Both women groaned at the sensation of skin on skin, every fibre of their being alive with want.

Growing impatient, Regina rolled Emma over and moved to lie atop the blonde instead. Trailing kisses down to the small, pale breasts, Regina wrapped her lips around a taut nipple as her fingers teased the other areola. Emma groaned and wrapped her legs around Regina's waist, pressing her core closer to Regina's as she did so.

Ignoring Emma's unspoken request, Regina moved her mouth to the other breast, her fingers teasing the neglected wet nipple as her mouth went to work once more.

"Regina," Emma gritted out, unable to stand the coiling sensation in her belly any long.

Regina released the hard nipple with a slight pop and grinned up at the blonde before moving to remove Emma's panties and lying between Emma's parted thighs. The younger woman propped herself up on her elbows so she could better see Regina as she slowly lowered her mouth to her throbbing sex.

The first touch was gentle, tender, reserved. A light kiss placed to the hooded bundle of nerves. Emma bit her lip at the sight before her and seconds later a cry filled the room as Regina's mouth covered her clit. Her arms gave out and Emma fell back on the bed, widening her legs to allow Regina even more space to work her magic. The brunette smiled as she raked her fingernails up and down a sensitive inner thigh as her tongue began to swipe over Emma's clit.

Emma's brain stopped working as the tip of Regina's tongue hardened and moved southwards. Sliding between her soaked labia, the tongue traced through her sex down to her entrance which it circled a few times before returning to he clit. As a hot mouth enveloped the throbbing nerve bundle once more, the tip of a finger teased the dripping hole Regina's tongue had just left. Emma bucked her hips into the touch and Regina immediately slid her finger effortlessly inside. She groaned as she felt the blonde's hot channel clench around the welcome intrusion.

Moving her finger in and out steadily, Regina's mouth continued to tease Emma's clit. Her tongue swiped it, her lips nudged at it, her teeth nibbled lightly before her tongue returned to sooth the delicious pain. Emma's hands flew to Regina's hair, pulling the brunette even closer as her orgasm reached its peak. She ground her sex onto Regina's eager mouth, pushed herself further onto the finger still pounding her entrance. As she came, she bucked forward and gasped at the strength of the orgasm.

Her hands relaxed and Regina moved away, licking her lips before cleaning the finger she reluctantly slid from Emma's warm heat. Emma opened her eyes when she felt the brunette settle beside her.

"That was incredible," she panted.

Regina just smiled and dropped a soft kiss to Emma's shoulder.

"But I believe I was the one supposed to tuck you into bed," the blonde said, a twinkle in her eye and she reached for Regina's body and pulled the older woman towards her.

"I haven't changed into my pyjamas yet," Regina said coyly, gesturing to her one remaining item of clothing.

Emma looked at the black lace panties and then up at Regina's face.

"Don't worry," Emma smiled. "For what I have planned, you don't need pyjamas."

* * *

P.S. Reviews are love in letter form …


	4. 02-11 - The Outsider

A/N: so there was no SwanQueen scene in this episode but I've used some artistic license and recreated the short conversation between Henry and Emma when Archie shows up and forced Emma into action.

* * *

"Henry, we were wrong. Regina didn't do it," Emma breathed, her heart still racing in her chest after the appearance of a man she believed to be dead.

"I knew it!" Henry exclaimed. He had never believed his mother capable of something so dark, not really. "Maybe we should let her know," he mused.

"Yeah," Emma said. "Something tells me either way we're going to pay the price."

She turned and grabbed her coat without another word.

"So what did Cora do to you?" the blonde heard Henry ask Dr Hopper as the door slammed shut behind her.

Emma jogged out onto the street and then paused. They had been searching for Regina for days but there had been no sign of her. Where could she be hiding? Of course, she had her magic back so really there was nothing Emma could do if Regina didn't want to be found. Shrugging off this pessimistic thought, she pulled out her keys and unlocked her bug.

Driving through the quiet streets, Emma thought back to the day she had interviewed the older woman. She had known then, in her gut, that Regina was not involved in Dr Hopper's supposed murder. And yet she had let herself believe the images she had unscrambled from Pongo's memories. Never again would she second guess her instincts. She knew them to be good, she needed to trust herself.

Pausing at a fork in the road, Emma pondered her options. She could head towards the town line, which she knew Regina wouldn't cross. Or she could drive towards the woods, past the cemetery.

The cemetery.

Regina's family mausoleum. How had they not thought to check there before?

Steering her bug to the right, Emma drove quickly until she pulled up in the small car park outside the church. The graveyard was quiet. There was no sign of anyone else there. But, Emma mused, Regina could have easily cloaked her car or just materialised inside the crypt.

Stepping out of the yellow bug, Emma walked quickly through the graveyard until she reached the large stone structure, the Mills family crest carved above the door. Taking a deep breath, Emma reached up to the handle and turned it.

The door clicked open. Emma raised an eyebrow in surprise but stepped inside anyway. The dark, damp room was exactly as she remembered it.

"Regina?" she called out.

Silence.

Emma frowned and moved to the side of the tomb. Her father had told her of the narrow escape Henry had had with the Agrabahn viper and how the stone coffin could be slide aside to reveal a staircase. Placing her hands firmly against the cool surface, Emma braced herself and pushed. It moved, slowly but surely. She kept pushing until the stairs were completely exposed, a soft light shining up from below.

Hesitating for a split second, Emma began to descent into the vault.

Regina looked up from her book as she heard faint footsteps. Frowning, she got to her feet and moved towards the door. She knew whoever was there couldn't find her. She had placed a protection spell on the back room. Whoever was in her vault wouldn't even be able to see the door which led to where she had been hiding for the past few days. Waving her hand, she cast a spell allowing herself to view the larger room beyond. Her eyebrows rosed in surprise as Emma stepped inside. The Sheriff looked around the room curiously, eyeing Regina's many potions, boxes and books.

"Regina?" the blonde called out.

The brunette stayed stock still, waiting to see what the younger woman wanted.

"Are you here?" Emma asked the silent, empty room.

Regina didn't move.

"Ok well in case you are, I just wanted to let you know. Archie's alive. It was your mother. She framed you for his murder. She's here in Storybrooke and for some reason she wanted everyone to think you were a murderer." The blonde paused, scuffing her feet on the flagstone before she continued. "I'm sorry. I didn't believe you and I should have. Henry's sorry too. I think he wants to see you."

"Henry wants to see me?" Regina asked, waving her hand to disable the protection spell.

"JESUS!" Emma yelped at the sudden appearance of a doorway and the woman stood in it.

"Sorry," Regina said, shortly.

"It's ok," Emma said. "I just wasn't expecting you to appear like that."

"Henry?" Regina prompted.

"Right," Emma nodded. "He knows we were wrong. He knows you didn't kill Archie. I'm sorry I made him think you did."

Regina turned and walked further back into the small room. Emma followed.

"Did you really believe I had done that?" Regina asked, turning around and folding her arms. "I know I've done some terrible things in the past but did you really think I'd kill someone so important to my son."

"You tried to put me under a sleeping curse," Emma pointed out.

Regina glowered. "That was different," she argued.

"How?"

"Because Henry would never have found out."

"So it's ok to do bad things when people don't know you're doing them?" Emma asked.

"No," Regina sighed. "Not now. I'm trying to change Miss Swan, I really am."

"I know," Emma nodded. "Henry does too."

"He wants to see me?" Regina asked. Emma nodded. "And you'll let him?" Another nod.

"Thank you," Regina breathed out as she rushed towards the blonde and hugged her tightly.

Emma was so shocked at the action that she didn't react immediately. But after a few seconds she wrapped her own arms around the smaller woman, pulling her closer to her. Regina's face was buried in Emma's soft hair but the blonde could tell she was crying. Her body shook slightly and Emma tightened her arms, attempting to sooth the older woman.

Regina's heart was racing. What was she doing? What had she done? Why had she hugged the blonde? And how was she going to explain herself? The tears were for Henry: the relief at having her son back. But the heat in her cheeks, the pounding of her heart. What was causing that?

Emma waited, her hand gently stroking up and down Regina's back over her blazer. She wasn't quite sure what was going on but she understood the brunette needed the contact. And she wasn't about to complain. It had been far too long since Emma had had a beautiful woman in her arms. Even if that woman was, well, Regina.

After several minutes, Regina began to pull back and Emma loosened her arms immediately. The brunette wiped her eyes before raising them to look at the blonde.

"Sorry," she said. She hoped Emma would think the colour in her cheeks was embarrassment.

"It's ok," Emma assured in a soft voice, reaching out to wipe a stray tear away with the pad of her thumb. "Believe me, I know what it feels like the think you'll never see your son again."

Regina's breath caught in her throat as she stared into the emerald eyes before her. Emma understood her. Perhaps better than anyone else ever had. She and Emma, they had far more in common than either woman would care to admit.

They stayed stock still, eyes locked, with just a few inches separating their bodies. Regina wouldn't have been surprised in Emma could hear her thumping heart as it beat quickly against her ribcage. As she looked at Emma, the blonde's eyes shifted down her face and rested on her lips. Instinctively, Regina's tongue darted out to wet the plump flesh.

Emma never knew who made the first move. All she knew was that suddenly the brunette's mouth was against hers, lips caressing softly as her hands cupped Regina's cheeks. In turn, Emma felt the Mayor place her hands on Emma's waist before she pushed Emma back towards the table in the corner.

With a soft omph, Emma's legs collided with the wood and she jumped up onto it, never once breaking the kiss. She parted her thighs and Regina moved immediately to stand between them. As she did so, Emma's tongue ran slowly along the seam of Regina's mouth. Opening her lips, Regina groaned as she felt the blonde inside her for the first time. Emma's tongue flickered over her own before stroking the roof of her mouth and then retreating back. Regina followed it into Emma's hot, wet mouth. The blonde tasted like coffee and cinnamon.

Jean clad legs wrapped around the Mayor's ass, pulling her possessively, impossibly closer. Regina groaned and moved to pull Emma's grey roll neck up and over her head. In turn, Emma wrestled the brunette's blazer to the floor before setting to work on the small buttons of her blouse, their mouths still passionately locked. Finally discarding the silk top, Emma pulled back to look for the first time at the topless woman before her. Tan skin, flawless and smooth, made Emma's mouth water. Regina smirked at the dumbstruck look on the blonde's face and reached up to unhook her own bra clasp before letting it fall to the floor.

Emma reached out, cupping the newly exposed breasts, enjoying the weight of them in her hands. Regina leaned forwards and kissed the blonde again, wrapping her arms around her body as the kiss deepened. Their tongues danced between their mouths as teeth nibbled lightly on lips and nails scraped bare flesh.

Regina needed more. She needed to touch Emma. She needed to feel Emma. Reaching down, she unbuttoned the black jeans and slid down the zipper. Emma hopped off the table and kicked her boots from her feet, allowing Regina to slide the tight material down her legs. When she was stood in only her underwear, Emma smiled shyly up at the brunette kneeling before her.

"Are we crazy?" Regina asked, her hands stroking up and down Emma's thighs.

"Probably," Emma nodded before her hands reached behind her body to remove her own bra.

Regina smiled and leaned forwards to place a soft kiss to the skin just above Emma's red panties. The brunette recognised the pair as the ones Emma had been wearing when she had visited her hotel room the day after the blonde had burst into her life. Trying to distract herself from all the turmoil that had passed since then, Regina took the elastic of the panties in her teeth and pulled them slowly down until they reached Emma's knees and dropped to the floor.

Regina's brain was racing as she looked at Emma Swan, naked, for the first time. A small patch of neatly trimmed, curly blonde hair sat at the apex of her thighs. Her flat stomach showed the faintest stretch marks, the only evidence that the younger woman had even been pregnant. Her small breasts were round and pert, capped with rosy nipples which Regina reached up to tweak. Emma's groaned as she leaned back against the table.

The noise spurred Regina into action. She pushed Emma's thighs, encouraging her to jump up onto the table once more. Complying immediately, Emma opened her legs as Regina shuffled forwards on her knees and settled herself right in front of the blonde's needy sex. Glancing up at the green eyes once more, Regina lowered her mouth to the throbbing sex and took a long lick. Emma's head fell back against the wall as her hands flew to Regina's head, holding her closer. The brunette smiled and licked again, her tongue running from Emma's entrance, through her folds and up to her clit before she circled the bundle of nerves and moved back down to her channel. Emma bucked forwards as she felt the tip of Regina's hot tongue slide inside her, just a little. She needed more, she needed Regina inside her. Deep.

Regina moved her mouth back up to the hardened bundle at the top of Emma's sex as her left hand moved to palm a tight ass cheek. She squeezed and dug in her nails a little before giving the skin a light slap. Emma yelped at the sudden noise before a whimper spilled from her lips as two of Regina's fingers were pushed inside her. Relaxing her inner muscles, Emma allowed the intrusion, relishing the sensation of the brunette pushing further forwards on each thrust until her fingertips grazed the spot inside her which made Emma's entire body shudder.

Regina smirked, still moving her mouth relentlessly over the sensitive clit as she continued to push her fingers deeper inside the blonde. The tremors from Emma's body told Regina she had found what she was looking for and the brunette focused on hitting the G-spot every time as her mouth continued to suck and lave Emma's clit.

"I'm close," Emma gasped after a minute or two.

Regina sucked harder, pushed harder, gripped the ass cheek still beneath her left hand harder. Emma's back arched, her channel clenched, her clit felt like it was on fire. Just as her orgasm raced towards her, Regina brought her hand sharply down on her ass a final time.

Emma screamed. Actually screamed. Her hands pulled Regina's mouth even closer as her channel walls convulsed around the fingers buried deep within it, juices leaking from her as waves of pleasure crashed over her.

Finally, Emma fell back against the wall, panting and wiping her sweaty brow. Regina pulled her fingers free slowly and got to her feet. Hesitating for a moment, she moved to stand between Emma's legs and held out her fingers to the young woman. The blonde took them in her mouth immediately, licking off her own juices and swirling her tongue over Regina's digits. The brunette's eyes darkened impossibly.

"My turn," she said in a low voice, her arousal painfully high.

"My pleasure," Emma grinned, hopping off the table and unzipping Regina's skirt. Just as the blonde was tugging Regina's pantyhose from her feet, the chime of a cell phone echoed through the room.

"That's Henry's ringtone," Emma said, glancing up the almost naked body of her son's other mother.

"Answer it," Regina sighed, leaning against the table Emma had just vacated.

Emma rifled through the discarded clothes and found her phone in the pocket of her jeans.

"Hey kid, what's up?" she asked, a little breathless.

"Did you find mum?" Henry asked.

"Um, yep. I found her," Emma said, glancing at Regina who was smirking.

"Did you tell her Archie isn't dead?" Henry asked.

"Yep," Emma nodded.

"And?"

"And she's looking forward to seeing you very soon," Emma said.

"Can we all go to Granny's for dinner?" Henry asked, excited to be able to spend time with both his mothers.

"Erm," Emma said, looking at Regina's body hungrily. She liked grilled cheese but at that moment, there was something else she would rather be eating. "Regina and I have some things to finish up but after that I think dinner sounds great. Shall we meet you at Granny's at 7pm?"

"See you then," Henry said before the phone went dead.

"Finish up?" Regina asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well," Emma said, tossing her phone onto the pile of clothes. "There's only so much I can do in an hour but yes, Madam Mayor, I do intend to make you _finish_ at least twice in that time." As she spoke, Emma walked back towards the brunette until she was stood in front of her, their torsos flush together once more.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Regina asked.

Emma grinned and tucked her fingers into the side of Regina's lace thong.


	5. 02-12 - In the Name of the Brother

A/N: yet another Once episode woefully void of SwanQueen moments. But this one word and the scene itself seemed a great way to get Regina back in contact with the other mother to her son…

No sex because I couldn't quite make it work that way.

* * *

"Mother," Regina gasped as the purple smoke cleared to reveal Cora Mills in the place where Henry had just stood.

"Hello dear," Cora cooed, her sickly sweet tone doing little to reassure Regina at the sudden appearance of her mother. Who had apparently framed her for murder.

"What are you doing here?" she breathed.

"I missed you," the older Mills replied simply. "I wanted to see my daughter again."

"I missed you too," Regina admitted, just as much to herself as to her mother. Without hesitation, she moved into Cora's outstretched arms and embraced the older woman.

"So," Cora said as they broke apart. "Tell me all about my grandson."

* * *

Regina closed her bedroom door quietly and leaned against it. She breathed deeply and tried to collect her thoughts. She and Cora had spent the evening catching up and her mother was now soundly asleep in the guest bedroom. The sorceress had seemed genuine enough in her happiness to be reunited with Regina but something wasn't right. Cora had an agenda, one she was unwilling to share with her daughter. And Regina wasn't going to risk Henry getting involved in any evil plan her mother may have been concocting.

Sliding her phone from her pocket, she turned it on for the first time in days. As she watched, the screen flashed with dozens of notifications. Missed calls and text messages mostly from a certain Miss Emma Swan, with a few from her son as well. Their son.

Taking a deep breath, Regina hit the green button.

"Regina?" came the surprised voice a few seconds later.

"Yes," she said.

"Thank God!" Emma exclaimed. "We've all been looking for you."

"Why?" Regina asked.

"Because we know you didn't kill Archie. We know you were framed, by your mother."

There was a pause, Regina moving to sit on her bed as the truth hit her once more. "I know."

"You do?" Emma asked. "Have you seen her?"

"Yes," Regina admitted. "She's in my house right now in fact."

"Why?" Emma said, frowning at the news.

"Because despite everything she's done, she is still my mother," Regina explained.

"She tried to frame you for murder," Emma repeated. "I know I've only been in Henry's life five minutes and I never had parents of my own but I'm pretty sure that doesn't qualify her for mother of the year."

"I know," Regina nodded. "Which is why I'm calling you."

"Go on," Emma pressed when Regina didn't say anything else.

"She has a plan. I don't know what it is but I'm assuming it's nothing good. You need to keep Henry as far away from her as possible. Even if that means keeping him away from me," she added, sadly.

"He wants to see you," Emma said. "He's been worried. We all have."

"Really?" Regina asked, unwilling to believe anyone could care about the Evil Queen.

"Really," Emma assured. "Why don't you come over and see him tomorrow?" she offered.

"I can't," Regina sighed. "I don't dare leave my mother unattended and I don't want her to know where Henry is. I'd be leading her right to him."

"You really think she'll hurt him?" Emma asked, alarmed.

"I wouldn't put anything past her," Regina said, darkly.

"What should I tell Henry?" Emma asked.

"Tell him that his mother is fine but has to go away for a while, to keep him safe. Tell him I love him."

"Tell me yourself," came Henry's voice through the phone.

"Henry?" Regina breathed.

"The walls here are pretty thin," the boy shrugged as he sat down on the bed next to his blonde mother. "I heard Emma talking and I wanted to speak to you too."

"Wait there," Regina said. Standing quickly, she placed the phone on the bed and walked over to the door. Opening it a crack, she listened to the corridor and the house beyond. All was silent. Turning back to the phone she picked it up. "I'm coming over."

"You're what?" Henry said but the dial tone was already sounding.

"What did she say, kid?" Emma asked, frowning at the confused expression on Henry's face.

"She said she's … cool!" Henry exclaimed as a plume of purple smoke appeared in the centre of Emma's bedroom.

"Hello Henry," Regina said, holding out her arms to hug her son.

"Mum!" Henry grinned, jumping up from Emma's bed and racing across the room. "Are you ok?" he asked when they eventually broke apart.

"I'm fine," she assured. "I've just got a little family business to take care of. But I wanted to see you before I did."

"I missed you," Henry said, leading the brunette over to Emma's bed.

Regina followed slightly reluctantly and looked even more nervous when Henry sat down next to Emma and patted the mattress beside him. With a quick glance to Emma, who was smiling encouragingly, she perched on the edge of the surprisingly comfy bed.

"I never believed you killed Archie," Henry said. "Neither of us did. You're trying to be good now and you are."

"Thank you Henry," Regina smiled. "It means a lot to me that you know the truth, both of you."

"I hate to break up this reunion but it is after midnight," Emma pointed out. "Kid, you've got school tomorrow."

Henry nodded and got up from the bed. "Goodnight Mom," he said, hugging Regina once more. "See you soon."

"I love you Henry," Regina smiled as they broke apart.

"I love you too," Henry said as he slipped from Emma's room and walked down the corridor to his own.

Regina tried to hide her face as she wiped her eyes. She didn't want the Saviour to see her crying.

"It's ok, Regina," a soft voice said from beside her. "He's your son. Believe me, I know what it feels like to not be able to be with him."

"I'm sorry," Regina choked, the tears falling against her will. "For everything I put you through when you first got here, I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," Emma smiled. "You were doing what you thought was best for Henry."

"And now what's best for him is for me to be far away. How is that right?"

"I gave him up for adoption as a new born baby," Emma reminded her. "It was so painful to do, to make that decision, but I knew it was right. I knew he would have a better life with someone else."

"Do you still believe you did the right thing?" Regina asked, turning her tear stained face towards Emma. "After everything I've put him through?"

"I do," Emma nodded. "He loves you. You love him more than anything in the world. You've given him everything Regina. Everything I couldn't."

"You'd have made it work," Regina assured. "If you had kept him, you would have been a great mother to him too."

"Thanks," Emma smiled, her own eyes sparkling at this point. "But there's no use dwelling on what might have been. We're both his mothers and we're both going to keep him safe from your mother, together."

"Speaking of which," Regina said, standing form Emma's bed, "I'd better get back in case she wakes and notices I'm not at home."

"You wanna come by at the weekend and see Henry? If he has no school the next day I'm sure a midnight visit wouldn't do him too much harm."

"Can I do that?" Regina asked.

"Of course," Emma assured. "He's missed you so much, Regina. Even I'll admit our lives have been a little less colourful without you. It will be good for the three of us to spend some time together." As she spoke, Emma stood too and moved to stand in front of the brunette.

"Thanks," Regina said, with a shy smile.

Emma grinned and, without thinking, moved forwards to wrap her arms around the shorter woman. Regina was startled momentarily before she returned the hug. It felt strange but comforting. It had been a long time since anyone but Henry had even touched her, especially not in an affectionate way.

"Good luck with your mother," Emma said as she pulled back.

"Thanks," Regina said, her cheeks a little red.

"So …" Emma trailed off.

"Goodnight Miss Swan," Regina said after a moment.

"Goodnight _Regina_ ," Emma said, emphasising the name to make a point.

Regina laughed. "Fine, goodnight Emma," she said, smiling slightly.

"Much better," Emma said, leaning forwards to place a gentle kiss to Regina's cheek.

The brunette froze. Soft lips pressed against her cheek before lingering just a hair's breath away and pulling back. Regina stared into the green eyes before her as Emma smiled almost sheepishly at her.

"Wh- what was that?" Regina stuttered.

"A goodnight kiss," Emma offered by way of an explanation. "Sorry," she added.

Regina raised her hand to caress the spot where Emma's lips had touched her face. Her brow furrowed as her mind tried to deal with the flurry of emotions running through it.

"I have to go," she said suddenly, her hand dropping back down to her side. "I'll see you at the same time tomorrow night."

This time it was Emma's turn to frown. "Tomorrow?" she asked. "I thought we agreed Friday or Saturday night for you to see Henry. It's Wednesday tomorrow."

"I know," Regina said before she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.


	6. 02-13 - Tiny

A/N: Two chapters in one day! Aren't you lucky. But damn you Emma for buggering off to New York. More artistic license needed for this. And clearly no sex.

* * *

"To be honest, Regina, I don't think Emma has to run anything by you," Snow said, trying desperately to keep the smugness out of her voice.

"No I suppose she doesn't," Regina said before turning and walking away from the Charmings before she fireballed them into oblivion.

She stepped out into the street and clenched her hands into fists. How dare Emma take her son out of Storybrooke without telling her. Regardless of what Regina may have done in the past, she was still Henry's mother and she had a right to know where he was and what he was doing. Especially when he was in a land without magic and with Rumplestiltskin.

Digging in her purse for her phone, the brunette unlocked the device and clicked the green phone icon. Ignoring the fact that Emma Swan's contact was now listed as a favourite, Regina tapped the screen twice more and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" came the familiar voice after a few rings.

"Where are you?" Regina asked at once, setting off down the street towards her car.

"Erm, New York," Emma admitted as she crossed the room and closed the door so no one else in the apartment could overhear the conversation.

"You took my son to New York without telling me?" Regina seethed.

"Firstly, he's our son. And secondly I didn't know where we were going until Gold handed over our plane tickets. I didn't have a choice Regina. I owed Gold a favour and I wasn't about to leave Henry in Storybrooke with Cora flitting around the place."

"Please," Regina sneered. "You just wanted an excuse to take Henry away from me. It had nothing to do with Gold or my mother. Do you really think Henry will stand for this? He still loves me, despite you attempting to poison him against me."

"I know, I know," Emma sighed. She sounded tired. "I promise you we're heading back to Storybrooke as soon as possible. In fact, there's probably something you should know before we arrive."

"You're really coming back?" Regina asked, sceptically.

"Of course," Emma assured. "Storybrooke is our home. Our family is there. And I'm not trying to take Henry away from you, believe me. You're the only parent he's had his entire life."

Regina frowned at the blonde's choice of words. "What do you mean by only parent?" she asked.

The blonde took a deep breath. "I've kinda run into Henry's father," she said in a rush.

Regina's eyes widened as she listened. She had always known Henry had a father, that he was out there somewhere. But she had never really considered the possibility that one day the man may become a part of her son's life. She had struggled enough with the idea of his biological mother entering the picture. She didn't know if she could handle being demoted to only a third of Henry's parental unit.

"His father?" Regina said after a long pause. "Are you sure?"

Emma laughed at this point, surprising Regina. "Oh I'm sure," she said, still chortling.

"And what is so funny, Miss Swan?" Regina snapped.

"Sorry," Emma said. "It's just unlikely that I'll ever forget the man who knocked me up, left me to go to jail for him and broke my heart am I? And he's the only man I've ever been with," she added as an afterthought.

"What?" Regina asked.

"I date women," Emma said casually. "Never did quite feel right with Neal even if he did give me Henry."

"And eleven months in prison," Regina said, her mind racing at the new piece of information about the blonde. Emma was gay. Emma liked women. Just as she did.

"Oh yeah, and that."

"So, when are you guys coming back?" Regina asked after a pause.

"A day or two perhaps," Emma said. "Neal wants to show Henry New York before we leave."

"Is he having a good time?" Regina asked.

"He seems happy," Emma nodded. "He was a little pissed at me when he found out who Neal was. I'd told him his father was dead and now he finds out I'm lying to him too."

"Too?" Regina frowned.

"Sorry," Emma said quickly. "You know how he is about lying. It's going to take a little time for him to forgive you for that but you know he will."

"How?" Regina asked. "I lied to him his whole life. I made him think he was crazy."

"We'll figure it out," Emma assured the older woman. "He needs both of us Regina, especially now Neal is around. We have to make sure Henry knows he can always rely on both of us. The same cannot be said for Neal, I'm afraid."

"Maybe when you get back we can go for dinner, discuss it," Regina said without thinking.

Emma paused before answering. "Like a date?" she asked.

"Like a dinner," Regina said hurriedly.

"A dinner between two people is usually a date," Emma pointed out. "Especially when they share a son."

"Call it whatever you want," Regina said. "Are you in?"

Another pause. "Sure."

"Great. Give me a text when you get back and I'll book us a table somewhere other than Granny's."

"Regina," Emma said.

"Yes," came the reply.

"One question."

"Go on."

"Are you gay too?"

Regina took a deep breath before answering. She had never told anyone her sexuality before, not even her father. In the Enchanted Forest she had laid mostly with men to make her life easier but she despised herself for doing so. The only reason she kept Graham around for so long was because she could control him, make him think sex was all about foreplay and force him to skip the main event. In the twenty-eight years that man had been her bedmate, not once had she touched him nor had he penetrated her. Just the thought made her skin crawl.

But the thought of Emma? That made her skin tingle and burn in the most delicious way.

"Yes."


	7. 02-16 - The Miller's Daughter

A/N: kinky, angry SwanQueen sex anyone? I had to skip eps 14 and 15 because of what I'd done in 13 and messing up the timeline. Plus there were no real SwanQueen scenes.

And for the purpose of the fight scene, I had to get Cora and Neal out of the way, so have changed what really happened.

* * *

"Mother?" Regina asked, her voice shaking slightly as Emma held the blade to her throat.

"Choose wisely," Neal advised.

Cora glanced once more at her daughter before the dagger flew into her hands.

A grunt from behind her and Regina suddenly found herself being launched across Gold's shop, colliding with the glass case and falling to the floor heavily.

Groaning, Regina pushed herself to her hands and knees, shards of glass cutting her skin as she did so. Looking around, she saw her mother duelling with Neal, fireballs glancing off the blade of his sword. Before she could get to her feet, a heavy weight landed on her back, pushing her to the floor.

"Argh!" she cried as more glass cut her face, digging into her flesh.

She felt strong hands roughly twist her over onto her back and looked up into the glowering face of Emma Swan. The blonde was straddling her, sat across her hips so she couldn't move and reached to pin both her hands to her sides. Regina squirmed underneath the Sheriff but was unable to dislodge the stubborn woman.

"Mother!" Regina called out. She knew it was pointless, she knew Cora had defeated Neal and disappeared to find Gold. The young man fighting alongside Emma was lying lifeless on the floor on the other side of the cabinet, the sword still clutched in his grip.

"No one's coming to save you, Regina," Emma sneered, leaning down over the woman until their faces were inches apart. "Your mother, Henry, even Daniel, they've all left you."

Regina gritted her teeth as she focused on blasting the blonde backwards with her magic. But she couldn't. Something about Emma made her impervious to Regina's abilities. She wriggled again, hoping she could throw the blonde off.

Emma laughed.

"You're going nowhere Madam Mayor," the blonde said. "Not until I say so."

"What are you waiting for?" Regina spat. "You got what you wanted. You showed me that no one can love me. I've got no one, I'm alone. What more could you possibly do to me?"

A curious look came over Emma's face. The blonde seemed to be making a decision. Suddenly, Regina's mouth was covered by the younger woman's in an insistent, needy kiss. A tongue pushed forcefully into her mouth, stroking her own before teeth bit sharply on her lower lip. Regina growled at the sensation and pursed her lips against the kiss. Emma didn't give up. Instead, she released Regina's hands and moved her own fingers to the nape of the older woman's neck, stroking the soft skin there before gripping hard and pulling the plump lips more firmly against her own. Emma's tongue slithered into Regina's mouth once more and this time the brunette couldn't hold back the whimper as she tasted the other woman.

Almost subconsciously, her tongue began to stroke Emma's. The blonde grinned into the kiss and moved her hands down to roughly palm Regina's breasts. Her body arched into the touch, unbidden by the older woman but undeniably a sign of arousal. Squeezing the globes through the material wasn't enough. Emma focused hard and seconds later, Regina lay beneath her completely naked.

"How did you …?" Regina asked as she felt more glass painfully slice the skin of her back as her clothing disappeared.

"I have magic," Emma grinned before lowering her mouth to an exposed nipple. She bit, hard. Regina cried out but her hands came to fist in Emma's hair and pulled the blonde closer rather than pushing her away. The pain of the glass, the public nature of their position, the forbidden fruit of Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. It all culminated to make Regina more aroused than she had been in a very long time.

Emma continued to feast on the generous breasts beneath her mouth, not stopping until the tan skin was peppered with dark bruises and teeth marks. Regina was hers and she wasn't going to forget it any time soon. Grinning at her handiwork, Emma moved back up to kiss Regina's mouth again, missing the taste of the older woman already.

As they kissed, Emma's hand snaked between Regina's thighs, forcing them apart abruptly as her fingers tugged and teased the coarse hairs she found there. Moving her fingers lower, Emma quickly pushed one, then two, into the dripping entrance. Regina yelped and arched her back into the sensation, her mouth finding Emma's again and biting hard on the blonde's lower lip.

"You ok?" Emma asked when her lip was released. She had stilled her fingers in the hot, clenching channel when she felt Regina tense around her.

Regina looked up into the blonde's face. Emma's eyes were wide with concern but her pupils were dark with arousal. "Fuck me," the older woman growled, rocking her hips towards Emma's fingers.

The blonde grinned and started a steady rhythm, pushing her fingers in and out as her mouth moved back to Regina's lips, kissing her harder, deeper. Her fingers curled, twisting inside as they stretched Regina wider. Emma slipped in a third finger, relishing in the tightness she now felt as Regina's entrance stretched to accommodate the intrusion.

Regina's body began to vibrate as she felt her orgasm approaching. Emma moved her hand to press against the throbbing clit as she pounded in and out of the brunette with her fingers. Regina arched forwards once more, her body pulling Emma's fingers deeper inside her as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over her. Emma didn't stop moving until the brunette collapsed back onto the floor, completely spent.

Emma slowly pulled her fingers free and wiped the juices on her thigh. Regina looked at the blonde with hooded eyes, her brain working slower than usual due to the extraordinary climax she had just experienced.

Emma stood up and brushed the shards of glass from her jean clad knees. Turning to walk away, the blonde paused as she reached the doorway leading to the back of Gold's shop.

"You're not alone Regina. And people can love you. You just have to believe you're worthy of it."


	8. 02-18 - Selfless, Brave, and True

A/N: I'm back with another chapter. This fic will be finished by the end of the month, hopefully. I will do this for Seasons 3, 4, and 5 but don't expect anything more before 2016. I want to do another AU fic of a similar length to Behind Bars next. Any ideas or prompts are welcome. And if you've not read Behind Bars, you should! It's a story and sexy times in one!

* * *

"I've gotta drop Henry off at his grandfather," Emma said, abruptly putting down her half eaten bagel and getting to her feet. She had to get out of there, the cloying happiness, the meet-cute story of the start of their romance, Tamara's perfect skin and the gooey looks she gave Neal. It's not that she wanted Neal herself. She had realised how wrong for her he was years ago. But there was something about the couple, something she didn't like. And she sure as hell didn't want her son around them without her or Regina present. Emma's eyes widened as she realised this: she trusted Regina more than she trusted Neal.

Emma waited by the door as Henry said goodbye to his father and Tamara before the two of them headed out into the street.

Ten minutes later, Emma was leaving the loft after making sure David knew what time Henry was supposed to be in bed. The blonde sighed and slipped her chilled hands into her pockets. She hated night shifts, especially in winter.

She drove quickly through the quiet streets to the Sheriff station and was soon buried under a mountain of long neglected paperwork. It seems her father hadn't done the best job of the administrative side of her position whilst she had been away, first in the Enchanted Forest and then in New York.

After an hour of laborious, tedious forms, Emma's monotony was broken by a soft knock on the door. Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she saw who stood there but she beckoned them in none-the-less.

"Madam Mayor," Emma smiled politely, gesturing for Regina to take a seat opposite her. "How may I help you this evening?"

"I need you to look into someone for me," the brunette said, remaining standing. "Greg Mendel."

"The driver of the car?" Emma frowned.

"Indeed."

"Why?"

"Because there's something about him I don't trust," Regina said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, he's a bad driver but what else is there to know? He seemed pretty boring from what I found out when he was still unconscious."

"He phoned me last week," Regina explained. "About Henry."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, putting her pen down and sitting up straighter.

"He saw Henry in the woods. That's how I found out our son was trying to blow up magic. But there's something else, something about him. It's almost familiar."

"Maybe you cursed him too?" Emma said with a dark laugh. Regina scowled at her. "Oh come on Regina. He's just a tourist. Trust me, he's the least of our problems."

"What does that mean?" Regina asked.

Emma rubbed her hands over her tired face. She had been hoping to keep the truth about her and Neal a secret for a while longer.

"OK," she started with a deep breath. "So you've met Neal, Baelfire, Rumple's son?" Regina nodded. "Well I knew him before, back when I was a teenager. He didn't know who I was and I sure as hell didn't know he was the son of Rumplestiltskin. But anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is … Neal is Henry's father."

There was a silence. Regina stared open mouthed at the blonde whose cheeks were flushed slightly.

"You, you and Gold's son?" Regina said after a pause.

Emma nodded.

"You and Baelfire are Henry's biological parents?"

Another nod.

"So you two are going to raise Henry together now?" Regina said, her eyes narrowing.

"What?" Emma exclaimed. "God no! The man is engaged to another woman for a start. And despite what everyone else thinks, I don't have feelings for Neal."

Regina looked unconvinced. "Really? Your first love comes back, he's the father of your child, and you've been apart for eleven years. You're really telling me you feel nothing," she snapped.

Emma frowned at the tone of Regina's voice. There was something about it that she couldn't quite place.

"Neal wasn't my first love," Emma began. "In fact, I don't think I've ever been in love. And he's the father of my child simply because we got too drunk one night and forgot to use a condom." Regina made a face at this and Emma laughed. "Trust me, I spent very little of the time we were apart pining after Neal."

"But Henry has another new parent now? I take it he knows Neal is his father."

"He does," Emma nodded. "But I have also told him everything that happened between us. He knows Neal isn't exactly reliable."

"So I'll be spending even less time with my son," Regina sighed. She was getting increasingly tired of sharing Henry with his ever expanding family. Emma had been one thing, but a long lost father? Regina wasn't sure she would ever be on board with that.

"No," Emma said firmly. "Henry needs stability and love. Neal can offer him neither. He may want to be in Henry's life but until he proves himself to both of us, he isn't going to be spending any significant time alone with our son."

"Our son?" Regina asked. "So you'll let Henry spend some time with me now?"

"After you destroyed that curse last week and you refrained from killing my mother several times out of revenge over your mother's death, I realised how much you'd changed. A few months ago you would have obliterated this town and everyone in it just to be with Henry. Now you can see how important we all are to our son. I trust you to put Henry's needs first."

"Thank you," Regina said, her eyes sparkling with tears as she sank into the chair opposite Emma at last. "You have no idea how much I missed him."

"Actually I do," Emma countered. "I missed my son every day for ten years."

There was a silence, neither woman knowing quite what to say now Emma had brought up her past. It wasn't a time the two women had ever spoken about before, not that they spoke much about anything to be honest.

"Why did you?" Regina asked after a while. "Give him up, I mean. Why didn't you keep him?"

Emma sighed and ran her hand through her curly hair. "How could I?" she shrugged. "I was eighteen, in prison, and had no qualifications. Even if he'd been in the prison nursery for the last few months of my sentence, what sort of life could I have offered him once I got out? Finding work as an ex-con is almost impossible and it's not like I had a family or even friends to fall back on. My last foster father was, well, not a nice man so I ran away. Neal had disappeared on me. And the one girl I considered a friend lied to me and I hadn't spoken to her in years. I was completely alone. To keep Henry would have been selfish. I'd have been doing it for me, not him. I knew I had to give him his best chance, even if it wasn't with me."

"And you think he found it with me?" Regina asked, bracing herself for unkind words.

"Yes," Emma nodded. "You love him. You've given him all he's ever wanted. He's had toys, an amazing chef for a mother, the garden is great and your house is amazing. You help him with his school work, you comfort him when he's upset. You're a great mother Regina. I'm not saying you're perfect and I know the relationship between you two has been up and down. But I don't regret for a second that Henry ended up in Storybrooke because you've made him who he is and he's a wonderful young man."

"Thank you," Regina said, a tear falling unbidden from her eye as she heard the blonde's kind words.

"You're welcome," Emma smiled, offering Regina the tissue box. "I get the feeling you need to be complimented more often on your parenting."

Regina chuckled softly as she dabbed her eyes.

"You know," the brunette said after a pause, "Henry's made me who I am today too. Before I had him, my life was empty, meaningless. The same day repeated itself over and over again. That's what the curse does. But with Henry, my life had purpose. It was exciting, colourful, interesting, funny, and full of love. This curse was supposed to be my happy ending but Rumple was wrong about that. My happy ending is Henry."

"I thought happy endings were meant to be men," Emma said.

"You really believe that?" Regina asked, surprised at the blonde's comment.

"Or women," Emma added quickly.

Regina hesitated before continuing, not sure what to make of the addition. "Relationships make up our lives. We can't be happy alone. I read somewhere that happiness is only real when shared. But that doesn't mean we have to share it with someone in a romantic sense. I'm the sort of person who's never needed a man, or woman," Regina shrugged.

"Me neither," Emma grinned. "Not just because I never found the right man, or woman, but because I think there is more to life than True Love. Family, friends, work, hobbies, they all make us who we are, right?"

Regina nodded her agreement but said nothing. Emma too fell silent. The two women looked at each other, their eyes locked. Brown studied green, reading the swirling emotions in the crystalline depth. Emerald stared back at the coffee coloured orbs trying to decipher the curious, unfamiliar look in them.

"Are you-,"

"Which do-,"

Both women laughed at the awkwardness before Emma waved her hand, indicating Regina should speak first.

"Which do you prefer?" the brunette asked. "Men or women?"

Emma was unsurprised by the question. She hadn't deliberately kept her sexuality a secret but she had been beginning to wonder when someone in Storybrooke would notice how completely disinterested in male attention she was and how Ruby's skimpy outfits always caught her eye.

"Women," she said, simply.

Regina nodded slowly.

"My turn," Emma said, licking her lips slightly. Her mouth was suddenly very dry. "Are you gay?"

Regina wasn't surprised by the question either, but she was surprised that Emma didn't already know the answer. Back in the Enchanted Forest, her sexual preference had been common knowledge. She had always assumed Snow or Charming had already told Emma.

"Yes," the brunette answered, a small smirk on her lips as she did so.

"What about Graham?"

"What about Neal?" Regina replied.

"Fair point," Emma nodded. "So are you seeing anyone now?"

"No," Regina shook her head. "I don't have time for anyone other than Henry."

"Must be lonely," Emma commented.

"Sometimes," Regina admitted. "What about you? Are you dating?"

"To be honest, until today I thought Storybrooke was woefully void of lesbians. I'd resigned myself to a celibate lifestyle."

"You'd be surprised," Regina said with a light laugh. "Homosexuality was very common in the Enchanted Forest. There a lots of women who favour the fairer sex here."

"And yet you chose Graham as your sex slave?"

"Don't call him that," Regina sighed. "And it was simply easier as I already controlled his heart. He would do as I wished without me having to romance him. Plus I knew I couldn't hurt him, at least not more than I had done already. I've never been good at real relationships. It's better if feelings aren't involved. That way, I won't hurt anyone again."

Emma listened to Regina's words and wondered whether the older woman heard herself, heard how heartbreaking her life had been.

"Don't you want something real?" Emma asked. "Don't you want someone who loves you truly, honestly, with all their heart. And not just because you're telling them to do so."

"That's what Henry is to me, or was."

"He still loves you," Emma assured. "It will take time but you guys will get your relationship back on track."

"I hope you're right."

"I'll help you," Emma said. Regina's eyes widened at the offer. "I never wanted to take him away from you Regina, despite what I may have said in moments of anger. You're a great mother to him and he needs you, even if he's acting like he doesn't right now. He has two mothers and he needs both of us. We're going to raise our son together."

"Like a family?" Regina asked, hardly daring to hope for something she hadn't had since she was a little girl.

"Exactly," Emma nodded.

Regina smiled wider than Emma had ever seen. The effect was incredible. The older woman lit up with happiness and hope, her beautiful features more striking than ever before. Emma felt something twinge low in her abdomen.

"Erm, I'm sorry but I have a lot of paperwork to get back to," Emma said, trying to distract herself from the slow throbbing between her thighs and picking up her discarded pen.

Frowning at the sudden dismissal, Regina picked up her handbag and got to her feet. When she got to the doorway she paused and looked back at the blonde whose face was now hidden by a curtain of long blonde hair.

"Emma," she said, waiting until green eyes raised to her face before continuing. "Would you maybe like to get a drink this evening?"

Blonde eyebrows raised slightly. "Like a date?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Like two women who like women meeting over a glass of wine to chat and maybe discuss the son they share," Regina said, a slight smile on her lips.

Emma grinned back. "Sure," she said. "Granny's at 8?"

"The Rabbit Hole at 9?" Regina countered.

"I'll see you there," Emma replied, her mind already frantically searching her wardrobe for an appropriate outfit.

* * *

Emma took a deep breath and pushed the door to the bar open. Scanning the room, she could see Regina was yet to arrive. Of course the Evil Queen would be fashionably late, the blonde mused as she walked over to the bar and ordered two glasses of Cabernet Sauvignon. She wasn't herself a fan of red wine but she knew Regina had a penchant for the dark red liquid.

Just as the bar tender set the glasses down in front of Emma, accompanied by a lecherous grin, the door swung open and Regina strutted into the room.

Emma froze with the glass halfway to her lips as she took in the sight before her. Regina wore a navy blue dress which stopped mid thigh. Her toned legs however seemed to go on forever thanks to the killer black stilettos she was walking perfectly in. The halter neck plummeted scandalously between her breasts, her long neck exposed as her hair was pinned back into an elaborate but messy style. Her lipstick was a little darker than it had been earlier that day and her smokey eyes glittered as they met Emma's.

It was Regina's turn to take in the blonde. Emma wasn't exactly the type of girl with a closet full of dresses so she'd spent the better part of half an hour pouring herself into her skinniest black jeans. She had even dug out her high heeled boots, wanting to maintain her height advantage and knowing full well Regina would be punishing her feet in ridiculous shoes. Emma's top was a silver, sleeveless shirt, shimmering in the light as the fabric ruffled when she moved. The top three buttons were open, allowing Regina a tantalising glimpse of pale flesh beneath. Her hair was down, curled carefully to fall over her shoulders and cascade down her back.

"Good evening," Regina said as she approached and slid herself elegantly onto the bar stool next to Emma.

"Ugm … Huu … Hello," Emma managed to say at last.

Regina laughed lightly as she reached for the wine glass Emma pushed towards her. "Lost for words dear?" she asked as she sipped the drink.

"Sorry," Emma said, blushing profusely. "It's just I've never seen you wear something quite so … sexy."

"You think I'm sexy?" Regina asked, placing her wine back on the bar.

"I think you know the answer to that question," Emma said, grinning slightly.

"Then why did this take so long?" Regina asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma frowned.

"Come on Emma," Regina said, boldly reaching to take both of the blonde's hands in her own. Now she knew Emma was interested, she wasn't about to let the blonde slip from her grasp. "We both like each other, are attracted to each other. There's always been this fire, chemistry between us. Why has it taken so long for us to go out on a date?"

Emma looked down at their still clasped hands. Her skin was burning deliciously beneath Regina's touch. She wondered briefly how those fingers would feel on other parts of her body.

"I thought you said this wasn't a date," Emma said, raising her eyes to meet Regina's.

"I think we both know this is a date," Regina pointed out. "It certainly feels like one."

"True," Emma said. "So I guess I should start asking you questions like _what's your favourite movie_ or _what do you do in your free time_."

"You could," Regina said, nodding slowly. "Or we could just cut all the theatrics and move straight to where we both know this is going," she said with a salacious wink.

"Check please," Emma said, waving the bar tender over.

* * *

"Before we go any further," Emma gasped as she landed on her back and a naked Regina climbed astride her. The brunette raised an eyebrow before raking her gaze pointedly over the equally naked blonde between her thighs. "OK, I should probably have said this earlier,. But whatever happens between us, whatever we become or don't become, we have to make sure that Henry doesn't get hurt. He's the priority, agreed?"

"Agreed," Regina nodded. "But right now, my priority is making you come so hard you see stars."

Placing a final kiss on Emma's swollen lips, the brunette backed herself down the bed.

Emma's hands followed the retreating woman and wove themselves into the silken lock. The clips and pins which styled Regina's hair earlier had disappeared thanks to Emma's fingers teasingly pulling and twisting the strands. This time however, Emma was careful not to put any pressure on Regina's scalp, not wanting to push the brunette into something she wasn't ready for.

Emma needn't have worried. As soon as the blonde widened her legs, the brunette's mouth was feasting on the glistening sex before her. Their journey from Regina's Mercedes, through the door and up the mayoral staircase had been punctuated by heavy make-out and petting sessions, leaving Emma's body more than ready for what came next. Regina's tongue swiped through the juices, tasting Emma for the first time and moaning at the tanginess of the blonde. Emma was delicious, just as Regina knew she would be.

The blonde arched off the bed at the first touch, her fingernails digging almost painfully into Regina's scalp at the wonderful, intense sensations. Regina lapped again, her mouth moving steadily all over Emma's sex, sucking her labia before licking her slit and nibbling her clit. Emma's brain was in overdrive trying to keep up but the older woman was wild, unpredictable, and incredibly talented.

As she settled to focus on Emma's clit, Regina reached her hand up to tease the blonde's hole with her fingertips. Coating two of them with Emma's essence, she pushed steadily inside until she was buried up to her knuckle. Regina's breath caught at the sensation of being completely surrounded by Emma's hot, wet heat just as the blonde cried out at the surprising move and the depth to which Regina's long fingers could reach.

Pulling the swollen, sensitive nub between her teeth, Regina began to flick the tip of her tongue over Emma's clit as she set a steady, quick rhythm with her fingers. Emma writhed on the bed, her nerve endings on fire and her whole body alive with pleasure. She was unable to control the small spasms that wracked her body, a sure sign of her impending orgasm. Regina understood and drew Emma's clit into her mouth, sucking it into her warmth as she pushed harder, deeper, faster.

Emma's vision went white and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her back arched off the bed, leaving her body suspended for several seconds as waves of pleasure crashed over her. Finally, she collapsed back down, breathing hard, eyes closed, and sweat coating her chest.

Regina moved away from the blonde's delectable sex, making a promise to herself she would be back soon. She pulled her fingers out slowly, a twinge in her own sex as she watched them reappear, covered in Emma's juices. Licking them clean, she moved to lie beside the spent blonde. After a few moments, green eyes reappeared, looking hazy with satisfaction.

"Wow," she said, her voice hoarse.

"I'm a little out of practice," Regina admitted.

"That was the best sex I've ever had," Emma said, rolling onto her side and pulling Regina closer to her.

"Then you've clearly been sleeping with all the wrong people," Regina teased, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Emma's lips.

"Clearly," Emma said as she pushed Regina onto her back and lay on top of the older woman. "And now I'm going to prove the same is true for you."

* * *

Bonus points to anyone who knows where "Happiness is only real when shared" comes from …


	9. 02-19 - Lacey

A/N: back with another chapter for you! There's not too many more episodes to go actually because I had to skip so many at the beginning. Hope you're all still enjoying these ficlets.

This chapter took a much darker turn than I expected. Hints/mentions of rape so please proceed with caution. It ends with SwanQueen fluff though! But of course, as these are all one shots, not reading it is also fine.

* * *

"Well I was going to tell you but I was kinda busy trying to stop you and your mother from killing me and my entire family," Emma replied, sarcastically. She really didn't want to have a conversation about Neal's reappearance, especially not with Regina.

Regina bristled a little at the comment. She pulled her clasped hands tighter into her lap as she looked at the blonde who was now gazing out over the harbour.

"How did that even happen?" Regina asked after a while.

"How did what happen?" Emma asked, looking back towards the brunette.

"You and Baelfire."

"You really want a birds and the bees lesson from me? I thought I'd be giving that to Henry, not you," Emma joked.

"I was referring more to the fact that you're gay, Miss Swan," Regina explained.

Emma shrugged. She had told Henry early on that she preferred women and knew he had spoken to Regina about it, despite the two mothers never having a direct conversation themselves.

"I was young, confused. Neal was nice, he was there for me. Until he wasn't. I suppose my experiences with him cemented the deal. He's the last guy I dated, at least," Emma said.

"I know how you feel," Regina said, her eyes glazing over slightly as old memories sprang forth in her mind.

Emma watched curiously as a myriad of emotions flickered across Regina's face. None of them were happy.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked after a moment.

"Sorry," Regina said, getting to her feet and starting to walk away.

Emma jumped up and ran after the woman. She never knew what made her do that, but she had a feeling Regina needed to talk to someone right now, and it wasn't as if the woman had many friends she could turn to.

"Regina," Emma said, as she caught the older woman's wrist and pulled her to a stop.

"What, Miss Swan?" Regina sighed as the blonde walked to stand in front of her.

"Back there, whatever you were thinking of, remembering, do you want to talk about it?"

"With you?" Regina asked, eyebrow raised.

"With me," Emma nodded.

Regina looked into the green eyes before her. They were wide open and earnest, as they so often were. Her face looked a little paler than usual and Regina thought she saw some worry lines on the blonde's forehead, although whether the worry was for the brunette or something else, Regina couldn't tell. Emma's thin lips were smiling slightly at her, a genuine, warm smile that Regina was receiving more and more these days. She liked it.

"Not here," Regina said. "I need a drink first."

Emma nodded her understanding and fell into step beside the other woman. They walked in companionable silence until they reached Regina's front door.

Once inside the cavernous entrance, Regina took Emma's thick black coat and shrugged her own off too. The two women walked, still without speaking, into Regina's study. Emma hadn't been in that room since the evening she arrived in Storybrooke, the day she was reunited with Henry, the day she met the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Cider?" said that same woman as Emma sank onto the plush couch.

"Please," Emma nodded, looking around at the room. Very little had changed but she thought perhaps it was a little warmer, cosier, more family oriented. There were now several photos of Henry on the wall, some with Regina and some alone. Emma smiled as she saw her son grinning down at her from every age he had lived through so far.

Regina handed Emma her drink and sat down in a grand armchair opposite the blonde. Emma sipped her drink, sighing slightly as the warming liquid slipped deliciously down her throat. Regina might have her flaws but she made a damn good apple cider, she mused.

"So," Emma started, setting her already half empty glass down on the table. "What were you thinking about back there?"

Regina trailed a fingertip around the rim of her own glass, wondering where to start. She never spoke about her past life, not then and certainly not now. She had simply kept all her emotions and memories bottled up, stewing away steadily just waiting to burst forth and shatter the walls she had carefully built up.

"My marriage," she began, "was not one of love. Snow's father, your grandfather, was not a bad man but he never loved me and I never loved him. He searched to replace his first wife for years but really, I don't think he ever wanted to. I was just a painful reminder every day of what he and his daughter had lost. He hated me for it. And I hated him and my mother for arranging the marriage."

Regina took another sip of her drink and raised her eyes to Emma. The blonde was sitting with her legs curled under her, listening patiently.

Regina continued. "Everyone assumed I must have been so happy. I was the queen, I lived in a palace. I had everything a girl could want. Except none of it was what I wanted. I was a prisoner in my own marriage, my own palace. I could never leave the walled gardens without the king by my side: a curse of my mother's doing. And I wanted to spend as much time away from him as possible. They were the loneliest years of my life."

Emma understood. She had felt trapped and alone the entire time she had been in the foster system. Forced to be part of a family to whom she would never belong. She had never had a home, had never been loved unconditionally until she came to Storybrooke. Lost in her own memories, it took Emma a while to realise Regina had stopped speaking.

"I'm sorry," she offered. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Regina shrugged and finished her drink, standing to replenish both their glasses. "It's in the past," she said, brusquely.

"It's never in the past," Emma countered. "Not something like that. It changes people, it makes us who we are. Don't try and push it out Regina because it won't work. You have to accept it and move on."

"Some things are too painful," Regina said, darkly.

"Tell me," Emma said, leaning forward slightly to open her posture up, inviting Regina's confidence.

Regina took a deep shaking breath and a long drag of her drink. "Leopold, he, I don't think he meant to, but he did. Every night … I tried to stop him … I asked him, I cr-cried out. He was too st-strong. He was the k-king. There was nothing I could d-do."

Regina broke down as she spoke, tears flowing from her eyes and down her beautiful cheeks. Without thinking, Emma climbed off the couch and moved to kneel in front of the brunette. Not sure physical contact was what Regina wanted at that moment, Emma laid a gentle hand on one of Regina's shaking knees. When that hand was covered and clasped tight, Emma leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman.

"I'm so sorry," Emma murmured, stroking the silky locks and rubbing soothing circles on the brunette's lower back.

They stayed like that for a long time. Regina leaning forwards in her chair, Emma perched on her knees with her arms enveloping the older woman. Eventually, Regina's tears stopped falling and she pulled gently away, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand and sniffing softly. Emma stayed where she was, looking up into the red and blotchy face of the usually composed Mayor.

"Sorry," Regina muttered, pulling at tissue from her pocket and dabbing her eyes.

"You don't need to apologise," Emma assured, squeezing one of Regina's hands in her own. "You never need to apologise for what that monster put you through."

"I don't talk about it," Regina shrugged, settling back in her chair. Emma moved to sit cross legged on the floor in front of the woman. "I can't talk about it without, well, crying. It's easier to pretend it never happened."

"But you can't," Emma prompted gently.

"No," Regina said, shaking her head. "Every time I've ever laid with a man since, the memories come back and, and I just can't do it. I keep thinking it's Leopold. I keep thinking I'm eighteen again and I have no control and I can't escape. I've never had a relationship since. I hate people touching me, knowing me, relying on me."

"Sorry," Emma said quickly, moving to get to her feet and returned to sit on the couch. She downed the rest of her drink, clasping the glass in her hands.

"What for?" Regina asked, confused at the blonde's sudden retreat.

"For hugging you just now," Emma explained. "I didn't realise."

"No, no, Emma," Regina assured. "That was fine. I needed it, I think."

"But you just said-,"

"It's never applied to you," Regina said softly. "I didn't realise until tonight but when you've touched me in the past, I never flinched. Usually I can't stand physical contact but with you, with you it's different. I feel safe. I know you'll never let anything happen to me."

"I won't," Emma said, her voice little more than a whisper.

There was a long pause, both women looking at each other, trying to summon up the courage to say what they really wanted to say.

"Could you …," Regina trailed off but Emma understood.

The blonde got up from the couch, placed her empty glass on the table and walked over to Regina. The brunette moved slightly to the side. The chair wasn't exactly large but Emma managed to squeeze herself in sideways. Her arms wrapped around Regina once more and the brunette rested her head on Emma's shoulder.

Regina let out a shuddering breath as she felt Emma's strong arm slip beneath her back. The warmth, comfort and complete feeling of reassurance and safety overwhelmed her as she settled herself against Emma's shoulder. She could feel Emma's heart beating steadily beneath her ribcage and the blonde's soft breathing causing her chest to rise and fall rhythmically.

"You're safe, Regina," Emma whispered into the sweet smelling hair now nestled beneath her chin. "Nothing and no one is going to hurt you again, not while I'm here."

She placed a gentle kiss to the crown of Regina's head, inhaling the apple scented shampoo as she did so. Regina moved impossibly closer at the words, her own arm snaking around Emma's slender waist and her fingers resting on Emma's lower back.

As they settled into the unfamiliar yet somehow perfectly natural position, Emma's hands moved up and down Regina's back, stroking over her silken shirt. Regina's own fingers rubbed slowly back and forward over Emma's knitted jumper until they brushed unbidden against bare flesh. Regina paused her movements but when Emma said nothing, she tentatively continued. Her fingertips stroked softly back and forwards over the flawless, pale skin of Emma's lower back. Her heart began to beat faster at the feeling of hot, supple skin beneath her fingers. It has been a long time since she had touched someone else.

Emma held her breath as she felt Regina's fingers stroking her back. It wasn't that the touch was unwelcome, far from it. But she knew Regina was in a fragile, emotional state. She didn't want to take advantage of that even if it might lead to what she had desired ever since she stepped foot in Storybrooke. Regina was finally opening up to her, trusting her, confiding in her. She didn't want to destroy that for the sake of a tipsy, fumbled one night thing. Regina meant too much to her for that to happen. So Emma stayed stock still, enjoying the feel of Regina's fingertips but not pushing, not reciprocating in any way.

After a while, Regina's fingers stilled and her palm laid flat against Emma's back, as if trying to pull the younger woman closer. Emma soon realised the brunette had fallen asleep, her breathing low and regular as she laid against her shoulder. Emma smiled down at the woman beside her. She had never seen the former Evil Queen like this. Her face, half hidden by her hair, looked serene and happy, the worry and pain from earlier had gone. Settling herself a little more comfortably in her chair, Emma closed her eyes too.

* * *

"No, no! Stop it! Get off me!"

Emma awoke to muttered cries. It took her a moment to realise where she was but as soon as she looked down, the events of earlier came flooding back.

Regina was still lying on her chest, eyes closed, but her face was now screwed up in anguish. As Emma watched, the brunette turned her head, twisting and writing as if to get away from something, or someone.

"Please don't!" Regina whimpered, her body contorting in her sleep.

"Regina, Regina!" Emma called softly, moving out from underneath the brunette and placing both hands on her shoulders. "Regina, wake up, it's just a dream."

She shook gently, not wanting to startle the woman awake. Regina's eyes flew open nonetheless.

"Get off me!" she cried, alarmed to find someone else's face so close to her own.

Emma scrambled backwards and fell off the chair onto the floor. She stayed there, unwilling to move as she watched Regina take in her surroundings and where she was.

The brunette's heart was pounding in her chest, her eyes wide with fear as she scanned the room. She was in Storybrooke, she wasn't in her palace, Leopold was nowhere to be seen. Emma. Emma was there. Why? Slowly, Regina remembered their conversations. She remembered Emma's understanding, her sympathy, her compassion. She remembered Emma's arms around her. She remembered Emma's skin beneath her fingertips.

"Emma?" Regina said hoarsely.

"Sorry," the blonde said sheepishly from the floor. "I didn't mean to scare you but you were having a nightmare. I figured you'd want to wake up."

"Thank you," Regina said with a small smile.

"Was it …?" Emma asked, not needing to complete the question.

"Yes," Regina said shortly, rubbing her hand over her face as she did so and getting to her feet.

Emma stood quickly too and then looked awkwardly at the older woman, unsure quite what her next move should be.

"It's late," Regina said, unnecessarily. The clock on the wall announced that it had just passed two in the morning.

"I should go," Emma said, heading towards the door.

Regina followed her and the two women walked in silence until they reached the entrance hall and the grand front door. Emma turned suddenly back to Regina who almost walked into her.

"Sorry," Emma said, apologetically. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Regina frowned.

"For trusting me. For telling me everything. I know things haven't exactly been smooth sailing between us but I really like you Regina. I want us to be in each other's lives, in any way you'll have me. This evening, spending this time with you, I've had a great time."

"Even when I cried pathetically on your shoulder?" Regina asked.

"Even then," Emma said with a small smile.

"I had a nice time too," Regina said, "despite the subject matter."

"Maybe one time we can meet up and talk about something other than our pasts and our son," Emma suggested.

"I'd like that," Regina said, with a shy smile.

"Me too," Emma said.

They stood by the door, looking awkwardly at each other. Neither wanted the evening to end but neither knew quite how to extend it.

"I'd better go," Emma said after a while.

"Ok," Regina said, moving past the blonde to open the door.

Emma walked through it but turned around once more.

"Regina," she said, not quite knowing what to say next.

There was no need for words. Regina stepped forwards and hugged Emma once more, pulling her close with her strong arms as Emma embraced her back. The blonde buried her face in dark locks as Regina sighed with contentment at the feeling of having Emma pressed up against her.

Eventually, they pulled apart again. Emma reached up to brush a strand of hair away from Regina's eyes. Her thumb caressed the brunette's cheek as her hand dropped back down.

Without thinking, without knowing quite why she did it, Regina rocked up onto her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss to Emma's lips. The blonde gasped at the move but quickly kissed Regina back, pulling the brunette towards her and tangling her fingers in her hair. Regina's hands drifted to rest on Emma's waist, holding their bodies close together. Lips moved slowly, tentatively, barely opening as the soft flesh slid against one another.

After what felt like an eternity, they broke apart. Brown eyes, dark with lust, gazed almost apprehensively up into Emma's face. The blonde looked like her brain was trying to register what had just happened. Regina opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything, Emma's mouth was back upon hers, her tongue gently swiping her lip as the blonde deepened the kiss. Regina moaned at the sensation and flicked the tip of Emma's tongue with her own, relishing in the taste of the other woman.

When they next broke apart, both women were panting heavily. Emma leaned her forehead against Regina's as her fingers teased strands of hair.

"I have to leave," Emma said, a little breathlessly.

Regina pulled back, hurt.

"No, no, not like that," Emma assured. "Believe me, I want to stay more than anything in the world. But after what you told me earlier, I want to take this slow. I want to make sure you are ready, that you trust me."

"I do trust you," Regina said, quickly.

Emma smiled. "And I trust you. But I'm still going to go. I want to do this right. I want to do this the way you deserve."

Regina nodded her understanding.

Emma smiled before she turned and walked back down the steps. As she reached the path, she turned and looked back. Regina was soon in the doorway, her slightly mussed hair framed by the warm light spilling out from the entrance hall. Emma raised her hand and blew the woman a kiss before she turned and walked away.

* * *

Just as Regina climbed into her bed fifteen minutes later, her phone chimed. Unlocking it, she smiled as she read the new message.

 _Regina, would you like to go on a date with me this Friday? I'll pick you up at 7pm. I can't wait. Emma x_


	10. 02-20 - The Evil Queen

A/N: for the first time, I'm going to write as if there is a pre-existing physical, sexual relationship between Emma and Regina. This episode didn't have any SwanQueen scenes in it but I thought this fic worked well with what lines I did have. NSFW.

* * *

"Instead of a second chance we give her a choice. Come back, live out her days in Rumple's cell, or stay here," Charming suggested to his wife.

The fisherman walked out of sight of the couple and was immediately surrounded in purple smoke. In his place stood Regina. She glanced back over her shoulder towards her two enemies plotting against her.

"A jail cell? I don't think so," Regina snarled as she stalked off towards the town.

* * *

"Emma," Regina said, rushing into the Sheriff station a few moments later.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked, getting to her feet at the panic in her girlfriend's voice.

"Your mother and father. They're planning to leave me behind when you all go back to the Enchanted Forest."

"What?" Emma gasped, moving to hold both of Regina's shaking hands. "How do you know this?"

"I overheard them down at the docks. They said they were either leaving me here or taking me back and locking me in a cage if I agree to that."

"They can't do that!" Emma exclaimed.

"They can and they will," Regina sighed, sinking into the chair Emma had just vacated.

"I won't let them," Emma said, folding her arms defiantly. "I'll tell them about us, then they'll have to let you come."

"You think telling your parents that you're in a relationship with the Evil Queen is going to help the situation? Emma, they'll just accuse me of cursing you or some such rubbish."

"You don't know that. Henry was completely accepting when we told him. Why would Snow and Charming be any different?"

"Because they hate me," Regina sighed, rubbing her hands over her tired face. "There is no way they will give their blessing to our relationship. Too much has happened between us now. There is too much bitterness."

"Then we'll stay here," Emma said, crouching down in front of her girlfriend.

"What?" Regina said, wide eyed.

"I won't go with them," Emma repeated.

"But, Emma, they're your family."

"They're not if they can't accept the woman I love."

"The woman you what?" Regina asked, holding her breath.

"I love you, Regina," Emma said, with a small smile. "I've loved you for a long time."

"I love you too, Emma," Regina said, pulling the blonde towards her by the lapels of her leather jacket and kissing her girlfriend soundly. "But I can't ask you to give up your family for me," she said as they broke apart.

"You didn't," Emma pointed out. "I offered."

"But you've only just found your parents," Regina argued. "I can't be the person that causes your separation. Again."

"I don't care," Emma said. "I want to be with you and Henry. You're my family now. I'm choosing you."

Regina kissed Emma again, her tongue sliding into the familiar mouth as the blonde moved towards her, kneeling between her spread legs. Emma's arms wrapped around her back, pulling their chests together as Regina's teeth nibbled Emma's lower lip.

"You're really picking me?" Regina asked, breaking away once more.

"I'll always pick you Regina," Emma assured.

They kissed more passionately, both women trying to communicate the strength of their love through their lips and tongues. Emma pulled Regina's hips forwards to the front of her chair and began to slide her hand underneath the tight pencil skirt her girlfriend was wearing.

"Here?" Regina gasped. They had always been careful about keeping their relationship quiet. Sex in public places was strictly off limits.

"I need you," Emma said, her fingertip grazing the crotch of Regina's pantyhose as she spoke.

Regina nodded mutely and, with a wave of her hand, magicked away her skirt, nylons and panties.

"Oh God," Emma said, her eyes clouding with lust as she looked at the shaved sex before her.

Regina gasped as Emma's mouth covered her mound in an instant, placing light kisses around the outside as the blonde forced her legs even wider. Gripping the arms of the chair, Regina leant back and allowed her girlfriend even greater access. Emma thanked her by swiping her tongue through her folds, gathering the delectable, tangy moisture on her tongue before she circled Regina's clit quickly.

Hips bucked into the contact as Emma repeated her moves. Her tongue delved deep between her delicate folds, sliding over her hole before probing inside just an inch and then retreating to lave her clit. Regina's hands flew to Emma's hair, the ends of which were tickling her legs as the blonde head bobbed up and down. Regina didn't think she'd ever seen a more erotic sight than the Sheriff of Storybrooke kneeling between her spread legs in her own, glass office.

"More," Regina panted as Emma's tongue returned to her entrance.

Emma used her fingers to spread Regina's labia wider and then firmed up her tongue. Pressing the stiffened tip slowly inside, Emma groaned as the strong taste of her girlfriend, of her love, exploded onto her tongue. Regina was dripping, the essence coating Emma's chin as her tongue slid in and out. Curling her tongue against the front wall of Regina's clenching channel, Emma grinned as she heard Regina cry out, her hips bucking wildly as her orgasm approached.

Reaching up, Emma's hand slid beneath a purple blouse and yanked down a lace bra cap to pinch and tweak a nipple. The rough treatment sent Regina over the edge and she screamed through her release, juices flowing copiously over Emma's tongue.

As she slumped back in the chair, Emma moved back from the pink, swollen sex and looked up at her girlfriend. Regina's eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed, and her hair mussed. Smiling in satisfaction, Emma stood to place a thorough kiss to Regina's lips, knowing how much her girlfriend enjoyed the taste of herself, before she wiped her face on a tissue from her pocket.

"That was amazing," Regina husked as she came back to herself and opened her eyes to see her girlfriend leaning against her desk, a cocky, satisfied look on her face.

"I know," Emma smiled. "And just one of the many reasons I'm choosing you."

"Oh really?" Regina asked, sitting up straighter and encouraging Emma to straddle her lap, which she quickly did. "And what other reasons do you have?"

"Oh you know," Emma said, "Your insane hotness, the things you can do with your tongue, your insatiable appetite. Oh and the fact that you're a wonderful mother to our son and one of the most loyal, loving people I've ever met." As she finished, Emma leaned down to kiss Regina once more, their lips moving softly against one another.

"Why can't other people see me like that?" Regina asked as they broke apart.

"Well firstly, I don't want anyone ever again to see you like this," she said, gesturing to Regina's still naked lower half. "But the rest, give it time. It will happen. Henry sees it, I see it. We're all that matters at the moment."

"You are," Regina nodded. "Me, you and our son."

"A perfect little family," Emma smiled as she kissed Regina's jaw just below her ear. Regina groaned as she felt Emma's tongue flick out to lave her skin. "Hang on," she said, pushing Emma back lightly. "Isn't it your turn?"

"If you insist," Emma said as she stood and turned to clear the paperwork from her desk. As she turned around, Regina waved her hand and all of Emma's clothes vanished. "Shit!" she exclaimed, glancing through her office window in case anyone was outside.

"Don't worry, dear," Regina cooed, relieving herself of the rest of her clothes as she spoke. "I've placed a protection spell around the whole building. No one is walking in on us tonight."

Emma grinned and hopped up onto her desk.

"No, no, I want you bent over. I want your pretty little ass up in the air tonight. I want you to feel my fingers deep inside you," Regina husked.

Emma groaned at the words and instantly jumped off the desk and turned around. She hissed as she lay back down, her hardened nipples tightening further as they came into contact with the cool wood.

"Perfect," Regina purred as she moved to stand behind her girlfriend. She caressed the smooth, pale ass before her, grasping each cheek in a palm before she pressed her own sex against one cheek and leaned over Emma's back.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you, Miss Swan?" Regina asked. She knew it turned them both on when she used Emma's second name.

"Yes!" Emma gasped as she felt Regina's nipples graze her back. "Please!"

Regina smiled and kissed her way down Emma's spine before she reached the top of her butt. Kneeling down, Regina ran her tongue teasingly from the top of her ass crack all the way down, briefly skating over Emma's puckered back entrance before she reached the dripping sex beneath it. Emma's hips pressed backwards as Regina's tongue darted past her hole and went straight for her clit. Circling the bud tightly three times, the brunette licked a long, slow stroke up to Emma's channel and circled the clenching entrance.

"So wet, so ready for me," Regina husked as she saw the liquid seeping from the hole and slowly dripping down Emma's inner thighs.

"Yes," Emma panted. "I need you, Regina."

The brunette wasted no more time and slid two fingers effortlessly into her girlfriend. Emma cried out in pleasure and immediately rocked back against Regina's hand. The brunette stood up and placed her hips firmly against Emma's buttocks, her hand trapped between their bodies. She pumped steadily, getting Emma used to the feeling and soon she felt her muscles loosening.

"More?" she asked.

Emma nodded mutely.

Regina removed her two fingers and gathered more juices before returning with three. She slid in slowly, twisting them around to stretch Emma open. The blonde gasped at the delicious stinging sensation as Regina buried all three fingers knuckle-deep inside her.

"Fuck," Regina murmured as she looked down to where her fingers disappeared into her girlfriend. The sight was intensely erotic.

"Move, please," Emma gasped, needing to feel her girlfriend more completely.

Regina nodded and began to pump, stroking her other hand up and down the flawless skin of her girlfriend's back as she did so. Scissoring her fingers, she widened Emma even further as her pushed in and out, in and out. Her own hips rocked against her hand, allowing her to push as deep as possible into Emma. The blonde was moaning and writhing on the desk, a series of incoherent words spilling from her lips.

"Can you take one more?" Regina asked, wanting or needing to push her girlfriend further tonight.

Emma paused before answering. "Try," she said, with a short nod.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Regina said, as she bent her little finger and slowly, tenderly, slid it into Emma's tight cunt.

The blonde held her breath as she felt herself stretch even wider. She gasped and Regina stopped all movement.

"Are you ok?" she asked, worried.

"Never better," Emma said, rocking her hips back suddenly and pushing all four of Regina's fingers deeper inside her. Both women moaned at the sensations and paused for a moment. "Now fuck me," Emma gasped.

Regina didn't need telling twice. She pushed in hard, curled her fingers and pulled back out. She repeated the move, over and over again. Regina was reaching deeper and deeper inside Emma as her channel expanded and relaxed. The wetness leaking from the blonde coated Regina's hand, and both women's thighs. The spicy smell of sex filled the office. Emma rocked back against the thrusts, impaling herself on Regina's hand, whimpering as she felt the brunette's fingertips reach impossibly deep inside her.

"I'm gonna…," she cried as Regina leaned over her and roughly grasped her hair, pulling her head back and crashing their lips together.

The cries of Emma's orgasm were swallowed into the kiss as Regina's fingers pumped furiously and Emma's hips canted backwards, her body spasming with pleasure. When the blonde beauty went slack beneath her, Regina released her hold on Emma's hair and lay her girlfriend back on the desk. Slowly she slid her fingers from the dripping sex. Emma hissed in pain.

"Sorry!" Regina said.

"S'okay," Emma murmured as she pushed herself off the desk and turned to hug her girlfriend. "It was worth it," she whispered into Regina's ear.

They stood, naked in each others arms, for a long time. Finally Emma moved backwards.

"Much as I want to take you to bed right now and continue our love making, I'm meant to be on night shift," the blonde said, gesturing to the Sheriff office they were in.

"Of course," Regina nodded, magicking back their clothes and tucking a few strands of Emma's hair behind her ear.

"Wanna get lunch tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Sure," Regina smiled.

"Great, we can tell my parents about us and that we're staying here together."

"What? Emma, are you serious?" the brunette asked, startled.

"As a heart attack," Emma nodded. "I love you and I want the world to know that. They need to know that, whatever happens, I'm with you now. In the Enchanted Forest or Storybrooke, I don't care."

Regina looked up into the fierce green eyes. "I love you, Emma Swan."

"I love you too, Regina Mills."


	11. 02-21 - Second Star to the Right

A/N: despite this episode being about Emma and the Charmings saving Regina, there isn't actually a single line of dialogue spoken between our two ladies. So I've used some artistic license: instead of David finding Regina with Greg Mendel, imagine it was Emma … Oh and the rest of the episode/season ends differently too.

Also, this is the penultimate chapter but I am so incredibly excited about my new AU fic. I'm not giving anything away but I think you're going to love it! Please follow me as an author to get alerts when I publish the first chapter … which should be tomorrow!

* * *

"DON'T MOVE!" Emma bellowed, her gun aimed straight at the man torturing Regina. He hesitated for a split second, his hand hovering over the electrical machine, before sprinting from the room.

Much as Emma wanted to follow him, she was far more concerned about the unconscious state Regina lay in on the table, her hands and wrists bound. Reaching for her police radio, she warned her parents about Greg before turning back to the brunette.

"Regina, Regina! Can you hear me?" Emma asked, leaning over the woman and checking her pulse. It was faint but beneath the sweat slicked skin, there came a steady beat.

"Everything's going to be ok, I've got you," Emma murmured as she hastily unbuckled the leather straps. As soon as Regina was free, Emma lifted the woman into her arms and headed out of the warehouse. She knew Doctor Whale would not be any use so she headed straight for the convent where she hoped she could find Mother Superior.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Blue as she came rushing down the steps to reach Emma.

"Greg Mendel and a electrical torture device," Emma said through gritted teeth. It wasn't that Regina was heavy but after carrying her for five minutes, Emma's well defined arms were starting to complain. Blue noticed this and quickly levitated Regina's body so the two of them could follow it into the church.

"Can you help her?" Emma asked as she watched Blue examine the woman now lying on the pulpit.

"Yes," Blue said. She waved her hand and a potion appeared in it. Pouring the yellow liquid into Regina's mouth, Blue cast a spell over the unconscious body which made it shimmer and shine for a moment.

Then there was nothing.

"Well?" Emma asked, moving forwards and placing her hand on Regina's arm. The skin felt a little warmer than it had before.

"She needs rest," Blue said. "But she'll be ok in an hour or two."

"Thank you," Emma breathed.

"You're welcome. Would you like me to transport her back to the Mayor's house by magic?"

"Can you transport her to Mary Margaret's? I think she needs to be around people at the moment."

"Of course," Blue smiled. "Just hold my hand and Regina's hand and think of where you want you two to be."

Emma nodded and did as she was told. She closed her eyes and focused hard on the lounge area at the loft. Magic swirled around her, clouds of blue smoke engulfing her and Regina as they were tugged away from the convent and back across Storybrooke. When Emma felt her feet touch solid ground again, she opened her eyes.

"Interesting …," she said to herself as she looked around her own bedroom at Mary Margaret's. Regina was lying on her bed. Her eyes were still closed but her skin was no longer slick with sweat and the vein in her forehead had reduced. Emma felt for her pulse again and was relieved to find it beating much stronger.

Suddenly, she heard voices from below.

"I'll be back in five minutes," Emma said to the unconscious woman before she turned and jogged down the stairs into the open plan apartment where her mother and father and just arrived home.

"Emma?" Snow said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking after Regina," Emma said. "Greg Mendel tortured her pretty bad so I took her to Mother Superior. She's resting now but she's going to be fine."

"She's resting in your bedroom?" Snow asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well she needed to be watched over and I didn't think she'd appreciate waking up in Snow White and Prince Charming's bed," Emma defended, quickly.

"Good point," said Charming who walked in from the kitchen area.

"So what happened?" Emma asked. "Did you catch Greg?"

"Yes we did. And you were right, he was working with Tamara," Snow informed her.

"I knew it," Emma hissed. "Where are they now?"

"At the station," David explained. "Neal is keeping an eye on them. He said he needed some time to talk to Tamara too."

"And Henry?" Emma asked, glancing around to confirm her son wasn't there.

"With Ruby," David said. "We thought we'd leave it to you to tell him what had happened to Regina."

Emma nodded. "Speaking of which, I'd better go and check on her."

The blonde retreated back upstairs with a fresh glass of cool water and an apple, just in case the Mayor was peckish when she woke up.

Entering the dimly lit bedroom, Emma saw Regina was still asleep so she sat down on the bed beside her, waiting.

After ten minutes, a low groan sounded from the older woman. Emma's head snapped up from the book she was reading straight to Regina. Brown eyes slowly appeared, groggy and confused but wonderfully familiar.

"Regina!" Emma gasped. "Are you ok?"

"What happened?" the former queen croaked, looking around the room. "Where am I?"

"Greg Mendel tortured you," Emma explained, taking one of Regina's hands in her own. "But we got him. And Tamara, they were working together to destroy magic."

"And Hook?" Regina asked.

"Hook?" Emma frowned. "What about him?"

"He was the one who tricked me into wearing this bracelet," Regina said, holding up her wrist. "It blocks my magic. He made me powerless and handed me over to those two."

"Hang on," Emma said. "Let me tell my parents and they'll find him. That filthy pirate isn't getting away with this." The anger in the blonde's low voice was evident, as it was when she stomped from the room, leaving Regina alone.

The brunette looked around, taking in her surroundings. The curtains had a distasteful floral pattern on them: Snow White's doing she was sure. The wrought iron bed she was lying on however had crisp, clean white sheets and surprisingly comfortable pillows. The night stand was scattered with random items including several books, a set of handcuffs, and a photograph of Henry. Regina knew she must be in Emma Swan's bedroom. Despite her body aching all over, the brunette felt a twinge of pleasure between her legs at the thought.

"So?" Regina asked when Emma appeared minutes later.

"David's tracking him down now," she informed. "He'll find him. I promise."

"Thank you," Regina smiled, watching as Emma crossed the room and settled herself beside the brunette once more, leaning back against her pillow. "Could you also possibly take this off?" she asked, gesturing to the bracelet.

"How?" Emma asked.

"Will it."

Emma closed her eyes and focused hard. Seconds later, she felt a weight in her hands.

"Thanks," Regina said, rubbing her wrist. "So now are you going to tell me why I'm in your bedroom?"

Emma's cheeks reddened slightly as she placed the bracelet on the beside table. She was trying to avoid thinking about what that had meant herself but now Regina wanted to have a conversation about it.

"Blue magicked us here after she healed you," Emma shrugged.

"Mother Superior, the nun, magicked me into your bed?" Regina asked, enjoying the discomfort evident on Emma's face.

"Well, she told me to concentrate on where I wanted us to be. I thought I was thinking of the loft but …," Emma waved her hand to gesture her bedroom.

"Sometimes we aren't always aware of the thoughts happening at the back of our minds," Regina said softly, rolling onto her side towards Emma.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked.

"I think you know," Regina replied, looking up at the woman beside her.

Emma's eyes met Regina's, as they had on so many other occasions. But this felt different. This felt more intense. This felt more powerful. Emma looked at the beautiful face upturned towards hers. Regina's hair was spread out against her pillow, contrasting brilliantly with the white linen. Her lips were paler than usual and her eyes only held the slightest hint of make up.

"I dream," Emma began but the next words felt thick in her throat. She couldn't possibly admit to Regina how the older woman had invaded her head every night for over a year.

"What do you dream, Emma?" Regina asked. Being tortured had been the wake-up call she needed. She wasn't going to shy away from her feelings any more, certainly not now she knew Emma felt the same.

"I dream about you," Emma whispered, raising her hand to brush some hairs from Regina's cheek. Her thumb rested on the smooth skin, her fingers cupping the delicate jaw line. "Ever since the first day I met you. That night, at Granny's, you were there, in my head. You're there every night. I can't stop thinking about you Regina. Even when you were trying to kill me, to destroy my family, to take Henry from me. None of it mattered when I closed my eyes. All I saw was you, me, us."

Regina's heart beat faster as she listened to Emma's quiet confession. She smiled softly as she looked up into the beautiful, earnest eyes above her.

"Me too," Regina admitted. "The night after you chainsawed my apple tree," Emma blushed, "I dreamed about you. And every night ever since, even after I tried to put you under a sleeping curse. Even after you threatened to take our son away from me. Even the night your mother murdered mine. I couldn't stop my subconscious, I couldn't stop my heart from telling me what I really wanted."

"What's that?" Emma asked, her thumb skating softly over the skin of Regina's cheek.

"You, Emma. I want you," Regina said as she reached up to wrap her hand around Emma's neck and pull the blonde's lips to hers.

Their mouths met slowly, languidly as both women struggled to comprehend what was happening. Emma's hand slid back into brown locks, as Regina's fingers tightened, pulling Emma closer to her. Fuller lips parted slightly as the tip of a tongue skated over them, asking for entrance.

Regina gasped into the kiss as she felt Emma's tongue stroke against her own for the first time. The younger woman tasted like cinnamon as she gently slid her way around Regina's mouth before trapping Regina's bottom lip between her own and sucking gently. Regina moaned at that as she pulled the blonde closer, forcing Emma to roll on top of her on the bed.

Emma pulled back, her eyes dark with lust but also showing a hint of concern.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, glancing down their bodies now pressed together.

"Never better," Regina promised, raising her head to meld their mouths together once more.

Reassured that the former queen was indeed ok, Emma slid her hands down to Regina's shoulders before her fingers began to trace the delicate collarbone. Needing more access, Emma began to unbutton the blood red blouse until it fell open and Regina's torso was displayed beneath her for the first time.

"Wow," she muttered as she leaned back and sat up on her knees, straddling the brunette's hips and staring reverently at the heaving chest before her. Regina's generous breasts were encased in a black lace bra, the olive skin perfect and smooth.

Regina watched as the blonde admired her. Her green eyes roved over the body beneath her in a way that made Regina feel she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Emma's fingertips trailed from the collarbone down between Regina's breasts, stroking there softly before her hands parted, cupping one globe each. Regina gasped as she felt Emma's hands cover her already puckered nipples. Squeezing softly, Emma leaned forwards and kiss Regina again as she continued to massage the supple flesh below her.

Needing more, Regina reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. Emma pulled the lace away immediately and covered the now bare flesh with her own hands. The warmth, the sensation, the intimacy, was even more intense and Regina groaned loudly into the passionate kiss as Emma's thumbs flicked over her nipples.

Regina reached to pull Emma's black roll neck up and over her head. The kiss broke momentarily but as soon as the sweater was discarded, their lips found each other again, as if that was where they were always meant to be. Emma continued to palm Regina's breasts as the brunette unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall forwards and the straps to slide down her arms.

Reluctantly, Regina pulled her swollen lips from Emma and placed her hand gently on the blonde's chest. Emma immediately sat up, a slight frown on her forehead.

"Relax," Regina assured. "I just want to look at you."

With that, she reached to pull the dangling bra away from the perfectly sculpted body before her as she smiled up into Emma's relieved face. Regina slid her hands up Emma's slender sides, over her waist and up her ribcage until she slipped them around to cup the pert breasts, each capped with a dusky pink nipple.

"You're stunning," Regina murmured. "Even more beautiful than I dreamed."

Emma smiled, a slight blush on her cheeks at the compliment. After a moment, Regina's hands drifted south again and began to unbutton Emma's jeans. Once undone, the blonde climbed off the bed and shimmied the tight material down her legs. She then turned her attention to unzipping each of Regina's boots and pulling them off. Her hands slid up Regina's slacks until they reached the fastening. Deftly undoing them, Emma pulled the waistband down as Regina lifted her hips to help. When both women were in just their panties, Emma climbed back to her original position and kissed Regina once more.

Their nipples brushed against each other, causing Emma to gasp and Regina to moan softly. The blonde rocked slowly back and forward, her cotton covered sex pressed tight against Regina's lace thong and their nipples teasing each other.

Regina needed more. She had waited too long for this. Mustering her quickly returning strength, she wrapped one of her legs around Emma's hips and skilfully flipped the other woman over. Emma looked surprised as she landed on her back and Regina chuckled at her.

"I have many skills," she murmured as she lay a trail of open mouthed kisses down Emma's jaw and neck.

"I can't want for you to show me them," Emma said before she moaned loudly as Regina's hot mouth covered her nipple. Flickering her tongue back and forwards, the brunette relished holding the hard bud between her lips, feeling Emma's heated arousal as she settled her stomach against the blonde's sex. Once she had fully teased one breast, she switched to the other, Emma's fingers wrapped tightly in her hair as she did so.

Soon Regina was questing southwards, alternating her journey between kisses, nibbles and licks. Emma squirmed beneath her as she felt Regina shuffle her body until she was resting between Emma's spread thighs. She propped herself up on a pillow and looked down to where Regina's face gazed reverently at her panty-covered sex.

"I don't think we need these any more," Regina husked as she waved her hand and made Emma's panties vanish.

Regina groaned as she took in the sight before her combined with the heady smell of the blonde's arousal. Emma's sex was pale pink and dripping wet, her blonde curls trimmed into a small, neat triangle at the apex of her thighs. Unable to wait any longer, Regina leaned forwards and placed a delicate kiss to the swollen bundle of nerves hidden at the top. Emma bucked her hips at the contact, her whole body thrumming with want.

Regina's tongue darted out, circling Emma's clit before it skated down through thick wetness. Emma's essence exploded onto her tongue. Regina had never tasted anything quite so intoxicating. She knew she would never have her fill of the blonde. Reaching around the blonde's thighs, Regina lifted each one onto her shoulder, surrounding her head with Emma's body and burying her face in the delectable woman.

Taking a long, slow lick from Emma's entrance up to her pearl, Regina began to learn what her new lover liked. Circling her clit caused Emma's back to arch off the bed. Tonguing her hole made the fingers in Regina's hair tighten. Sucking each labia lead to a moan spilling from kiss swollen lips. And pushing the tip of her tongue inside the clenching passage resulted in Regina's name echoing around the small bedroom.

Emma writhed on the bed, her body reaching new heights of pleasure as Regina worked relentlessly. Her mouth covered her clit, sucking steadily before her tongue swiped through her folds, slurping a little as she covered her hole and probed as deep as possible with the stiffened end of her tongue. Emma tried to stay still as her orgasm raced towards her but she couldn't. Her thighs tightened around Regina's face, drawing the older woman still closer to her. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, trying to anchor the bucking hips so she could secure the sensitive bundle of nerves between her lips. She knew what would push Emma over the edge.

Taking her clit between her lips, Regina very gently nibbled the hard bundle of nerves before using the flat of her tongue to lave the intensity away. Emma cried out as the brunette repeated her move. Emma's body felt like it was on fire as Regina's teeth teased her clit followed by warming, reassuring licks. Her pleasure grew and grew each time until at last, gloriously, a scream was ripped from Emma's throat as her hips pushed impossibly further into Regina's face and she came, a warm rush of liquid coating Regina's chin as she did.

Suspended off the bed for a few seconds, Emma collapsed back to the mattress, panting heavily as Regina slowly pulled her head free from the relaxing thighs. She watched, satisfied as Emma's eyes slowly opened and gazed down her own spent body to a rather smug but doe eyed looking Regina.

The two women looked at each other until they heard footsteps thundering up the stairs.

"Emma?" came Snow's voice from just outside the door.

"Shit!" Emma exclaimed, rushing to throw the duvet the two women were lying on top of over their naked bodies as Regina scrambled up from between her legs.

Just as Snow burst through the door, Regina was sliding beneath the covers and wiping Emma's juices from her face.

"Emma are you… oh!" Snow stopped mid-sentence as she took in the two women. Their hair was awry, their exposed shoulders suggested they were both naked and Emma's face was beet red. Her breathing was still heavy and Regina's chin glistened with streaks of liquid.

"Mary Margaret, Mum, I can explain," Emma began.

"No, that's … I don't think … I'm gonna go," said Snow, whose face was almost as red as Emma's.

As soon as the door shut, Emma groaned and hid her face in the duvet whilst Regina giggled.

"Well I guess that solves the problem of how we tell your parents," Regina remarked, rolling over to place a kiss to Emma's temple and pull the blonde's body into her arms.


	12. 02-22 - And Straight on 'Til Morning

A/N: and here is the last chapter my dear readers. Thanks for all the support and love. You can expect Missed SwanQueen Moments S3 some time in the New Year. And my new fic, Dangerous Desires, will be uploaded very shortly - rated T for now but will become M …

* * *

"Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, including my son. Let me die as Regina," the brunette said, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"No," Emma said, quietly, looking defiantly at the older woman.

Regina sighed. She didn't know how else to explain to the Sheriff that the only way for everyone else to live was for her to sacrifice her own life. She gazed at the glowing diamond hovering before her: the device she had created and which would now destroy her.

"Not everyone looks as you at the Evil Queen," Emma continued.

Regina's head snapped up. "What?"

"I don't see that, when I look at you," Emma stated. "I never have. I see a mother. The best mother I could have hoped for my son. I see the woman who has cared for and loved my child when I couldn't. I see someone driven by passion and love, determined to fulfil her dreams, even if she doesn't always go about it the right way. I see a born leader who has run this town for twenty eight years and would have made a wonderful queen back in the Enchanted Forest. I see a woman whose destiny was changed when she trusted the wrong person. I see someone who feels so deeply she never truly got over the loss of her first love and who has never been able to fully move on, to be happy. I see a beautiful, loving, passionate, and strong woman who has changed my life from the moment I laid eyes on her. You're not the Evil Queen any more Regina. You're our son's mother and I will not let you die."

Both women were crying by the time Emma finished her speech, Regina still standing a few feet away with the diamond in between them.

"There's no other way," Regina choked out. "If I don't slow down this device, our son will be an orphan."

"There's always another way," Emma insisted, stepping forwards and taking both of Regina's hands in her own.

The older woman jumped at the tingling sensation the contact gave her before staring up in Emma's emerald eyes.

"Your magic," she breathed, her fingers curling around Emma's hands. "If you help me, together, I think we can destroy the diamond."

"My magic?" Emma asked, an eyebrow raised. "I don't even know what to do, how to use it."

"It's about emotion," Regina said, gripping the slender hands tighter. "You have to will it, to tell it what to do with all your might. Focus on why you're doing this, on what you need to do."

"Save Henry," Emma murmured. "Save my family."

"Exactly," Regina said, releasing Emma's hands and placing her own in the air on either side of the still glowing gem. "Can you do it?"

"I think so," Emma nodded, mirroring Regina's position.

A few seconds passed before light exploded throughout the narrow mine, white hot and powerful as it gravitated towards the four hands facing it. The energy, the magic of the trigger, flowed into Emma's body and she began to shake. She could feel it filling her up, consuming every part of her as she forced herself to focus on drawing even more of the magic out of the diamond. She thought of Henry. She thought of her parents. And she thought of Regina.

As she did so, the blonde raised her head and the two women's eyes met. Regina's face was almost serene as she allowed the powerful magic to wash over her. When she saw the bright green orbs meet hers however, her breath hitched and a surge of magic was pulled from the diamond. Emma felt it too.

The women remained there, focused on the other and no one else as tendrils of magical light disappeared into their bodies. Suddenly, the light vanished and the diamond dropped to the floor.

They had done it. The two women stared at the dull rock for a moment before looking back up at each other.

"We did it!" Emma gasped before she rushed forwards and hugged Regina. The brunette was a little surprised but quickly wrapped her own arms around the other woman, holding her close as her heart raced.

"Yes we did," Regina said, her face full of blonde hair as she continued to hug Emma.

They stayed like that for a long time, wrapped in each others arms.

Finally, reluctantly, Emma pulled back. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her own ear and smiled shyly at Regina.

"We'd better go and tell the others," she said before turning and making her way back down the mine shaft.

"Emma, wait," Regina said, hurrying after the blonde and grasping her hand.

"What?" the blonde asked, trying to read the curious look on Regina's face.

"Did you mean it?" Regina asked. "What you said earlier?"

Emma smiled softly and squeezed the hand still held in hers. "Every word."

Regina hesitated for a moment before she stepped forwards and placed a chaste kiss to Emma's lips. Taken aback, Emma's mouth opened slightly in surprise and she quickly groaned as Regina's plump upper lip slid languidly between her own. Immediately, Emma's arms wrapped around Regina's body again, pulling the brunette closer as she returned the kiss. Regina's hands came up to run through Emma's hair as the blonde's hands ran up and down her coat-covered back. Even that made Regina shiver in delight. She wondered what it would feel like with no barriers as she slid her tongue into Emma's waiting mouth.

Too soon, Emma pulled back. Regina opened her eyes slowly and looked up apprehensively. Emma was smiling down at her, a twinkle in her eye as she kept her arms securely around Regina's back.

"I've been wanting to do that for a very long time," Emma admitted, placing another soft kiss to Regina's lips.

"I didn't know," Regina whispered. "I had no idea."

"That I liked you?" Emma asked.

"That _I_ liked _you_ ," Regina said.

"Well then maybe it's a good thing Greg and Tamara tried to destroy the town. It made you open your eyes to what's been right in front of you for over a year now."

"You've liked me for over a year?" Regina asked.

"Well, there have been times when the thought of being in a relationship with you was pretty far from my mind," Emma teased. "But yes, Regina. From the moment I saw you, I just knew. I'd never felt like that before. I've never felt like this before. This, us, whatever we are. It's right, it's good, it's special. Can you feel it too?"

"Yes," Regina murmured, closing the gap between them and kissing Emma soundly again.

Emma broke the kiss after a full minute and Regina looked a little disgruntled.

"Much as I would love to keep kissing you down here all day," Emma said, unwrapping her arms from around Regina and taking her hand instead, "I think we need to tell everyone the threat is over and we're not going to die. At least not today."

Regina laughed and nodded. "Good idea," she said as the two of them set off down the tracks.

They walked in silence, each stroking the skin of the other's hand with their thumb, enjoying the simple but intimate contact. Just as they turned the final corner and saw the light that marked the entrance to the mine, two figures dropped down the ladder into the dark passage. Regina reluctantly let go of Emma's hand but both women knew telling people about their budding romance was something they would have to discuss first.

"Snow?" Emma frowned as she spotted the first person now hurrying towards them. "David? What's wrong?" she said as their faces drew nearer.

"It's Henry," Snow said. "They took him."

"Who?" Regina asked, panicked.

"Greg and Tamara. They used a magic bean to open a portal and jumped through. I'm so sorry, Emma, but we couldn't stop them."

"Where did they go?" Emma asked as she and Regina both pushed past her idiot parents and started running towards the exit.

"We don't know," David said, running along beside them. "And we don't have the other bean. Hook stole it."

"That bastard pirate," Emma seethed, speeding up as she spotted the ladder out.

As the group burst into the daylight once more, they frantically looked around, all unsure what to do next.

"Gold?" Emma asked.

"He doesn't have any more portals," Regina said through gritted teeth.

"Hook?"

"Gone, along with his boat," Snow informed.

"Where did Greg and Tamara disappear?" Emma asked.

"The harbour," David answered.

"Then that's where we start," Regina said. "We can at least try to work out where they took him."

* * *

A/N: and it goes as the show did from here. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all for Dangerous Desires very soon!


End file.
